Hold My Heart (Traducción)
by AdryRamiss15
Summary: GKM Fill: Blaine es un portador que es vendido por sus padres cuando ellos están necesitados de dinero. Es regalado a Kurt por un comprador con el fin de ganarse un favor del recién elegido congresista Hummel. M por obvias razones obvias, advertencias por MPreg y algo de dub/no con. Advertencias puntuales y completas en el interior. Traducción Autorizada por Xx-Erin-xX-AthrunxCaga
1. Vendido

**_Hola de nuevo, les traigo una nueva historia quería publicarla más temprano pero con mi hermano al lado no puedo porque es algo chismoso lol. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten._**

* * *

**¡Vendido!**

Blaine miró por la ventana como pasaban brillando las extrañas casas. No tenía idea de a donde estaban ni a donde iban y se estaba sintiendo peor casa segundo que pasaba porque sus padres aún no le han dicho nada. Ambos estaban mirando por el parabrisas delantero y no habían respondido a ninguna de las preguntas de Blaine cuando comenzaron este viaje así que eventualmente se quedo en silencio.

Todo este asunto era inusual. Llegó de la escuela y sus padres estaban esperando y le dijeron que lo esperaban en el carro, estarían allí en pocos minutos, estaban tomando un viaje. Blaine había obedecido y al principio estaba interesado en la idea de un viaje y se había mantenido preguntando a donde iban pero ahora estaba confundido y, admitía, un poco asustado.

"Chicos… en serio, este lugar es tan… de aspecto lúgubre," Blaine susurró. "¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? Este no es el tipo de vecindario en el que quiero estar."

Ellos intercambiaron una pequeña mirada y Blaine frunció el seño. Su madre se volteó y lo miró con una expresión seria.

"Eres consciente de que las cosas están un poco… ajustadas, ¿Recientemente?" Se preguntó y Blaine asintió. Él notó la tención en sus padres y la manera en que discutían el presupuesto en voz baja. Blaine estaba agradecido que asistía a Dalton con una beca completa porque odiaba la idea de regresar a la escuela pública después de su última experiencia.

"Bueno, por fin descubrimos como pagar nuestras deudas y volver a nuestros pies," ella continuó u Blaine sonrió y luego frunció el ceño, mirando de nuevo afuera al vecindario.

"Espero que no sea ilegal," medio bromeó. Su madre de mordió el labio. "¿Es ilegal?" Blaine los miro en estado de shock.

"De hecho es perfectamente legal," su padre interrumpió. "Desde la última modificación en el descubrimiento de los portadores."

Blaine frunció el ceño y alzó una ceja en confusión. Sabía sobre los portadores por supuesto. Un doctor en Europa los había descubierto antes de que Blaine naciera. Los portadores eran hombres que era capaces de concebir hijos. Ahora todos los chicos se ponían a prueba después de nacer. Desde entonces el tráfico se había abierto cuando los hombres ricos querían un juguete de cierta clase para jugar y productores de niños y estaban dispuestos a pagar una cantidad fuerte para conseguir lo que querían. La ley había sido alterada para hacer el tráfico legal en los últimos años y Blaine ha visto algunos de los esclavos alrededor. Nunca eran tratados muy bien. Eran usados como esclavos sexuales y herramientas de reproducción.

Blaine se estremeció al recordar un esclavo con un collar y nada más mientras su amo le hizo dar una vuelta con una cadena.

"No entiendo," comentó Blaine.

"Blaine, tú eres un portador," su madre dijo suavemente. Blaine se quedó inmóvil y miró entre sus padres esperando a que comenzaran a reír y le dijeran que era todo una broma para aligerar el ambiente pero ambos parecían muy serios.

"Yo… ustedes… no puedo serlo," dijo Blaine. "No lo soy. No lo soy."

"Lo eres. Lo mantuvimos oculto porque no queríamos que los traficantes vinieran a tocar la puerta ofreciendo dinero por ti especialmente después de que saliste," su padre respondió. "Pero ahora…"

"¿Ahora?" Blaine exigió, retrocediendo en su asiento. "¿Ahora? ¿Ahora que están en deuda sólo vas a venderme? ¿Así algún viejo espelúznate pueda violarme y obligarme a llevar su repugnante descendencia?"

Sintió las lágrimas ardiendo tras sus ojos y cuando su madre trato de alcanzar de nuevo una reconfortante mano se apartó.

"¡Tenemos que hacerlo Blaine, no hay otra opción!" Su padre espeto. "Sebastian Smythe dirige el tráfico aquí y nos ofreció una gran cantidad de dinero debido a tus… circunstancias."

"¿Circunstancias?" Blaine preguntó.

"Eres virgen."

"Oh…" Blaine cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente mientras se pellizcaba. No, eso duele. Esto era real. Podía sentir como su respiración comenzaba a agudizar. Sus padres lo estaban vendiendo básicamente como esclavo sexual. Qué si era comprado por algún cruel, hombre viejo que golpeara y fuera agresivo sin pensar en el hecho de que nunca ha tenido sexo antes. Ni siquiera había besado a un chico antes. No era así como su vida se suponía que marchara.

Aspiró y trato de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse.

El coche comenzó a disminuir y el pico de pánico aumentó hasta que estaba abiertamente hiperventilando en el asiento trasero, llorando y rogando a sus padres de no hacerlo, sin control consciente de sus balbuceos mientras se acurrucaba sobre sí mismo. Sus padres lo ignoraron.

Se detuvieron frente a un gran edificio que parecía normal pero Blaine sabía que pasaba ahí adentro. Entrenamiento. Subastas.

Estaba a punto de convertirse en uno de ellos, un ser humano tratado peor que un animal.

"Vamos Blaine," su padre ordeno y Blaine negó con la cabeza, reduciéndose aún más en el asiento trasero. Su padre gruñó ásperamente y salió, cerrando la puerta antes de caminar al lado de Blaine. Intento alejarse de la puerta abierta pero su padre agarró su brazo y lo arrastró hacia fuera. Blaine tiró de su brazo y se esforzó, contemplando patadas o puñetazos a su padre pero su mente parecía haber olvidado todo de sus clases de boxeo y defensa personal así que estaba básicamente indefenso mientras su padre lo arrastraba hacia la entrada del edificio.

"Por favor, por favor, Papá, seguro que hay algo más." Blaine rogó con lágrimas. "Por favor. No hagas esto. Soy tu hijo. Por favor. Te amo."

Ellos continuaron ignorándolo mientras estaban zumbando a través de la puerta de seguridad.

Blaine comenzó a luchar de nuevo con forme se les acercaba un hombre con cara delgada y maliciosos ojos verdes acompañado de otros dos hombres. El hombre alto miró a Blaine con cruel diversión mientras el chico lloraba y rogaba porque lo llevaran a casa. Blaine de dio cuenta de que ese debe ser Sebastian Smythe, el traficante.

"Mi… se ve mucho más guapo en persona," Sebastian informo mientras continuaba mirando a Blaine que eventualmente trató de esconderse detrás de su padre.

Blaine trato de escapar pero los dos hombres se acercaron y lo agarraron entre ellos antes de prácticamente arrastrarlo por el pasillo. Su madre ahogó un sollozo y se dio media vuelta con forme sus gritos hacia ellos por ayuda morían a lo lejos.

"Sólo necesitan esperar aquí cerca de unos veinte minutos," Sebastian informó a los Anderson. "Tenemos que hacer un rápido examen físico para confirmar que de hecho es virgen o de lo contrario el precio tendrá que caer. Parece estar en buenas condiciones aun así. Comprobaremos su fertilidad y si es tan bueno como creo probablemente es entonces de hecho obtendrán un aumento en el precio que le ofrecí."

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, incapaces de sentir alivio que pensaron harían con esto.

"Regresare una vez que terminemos," Sebastian les informo, caminado fuera para llevar acabo el examen físico de su nuevo portador.

XXXX

Blaine aún estaba siendo maltratado por los dos hombres cuando Sebastian entró en la habitación.

"Desnúdenlo y pónganlo en la mesa," Sebastian ordenó dirigiéndose a un mostrador y tirando de un par de guantes de látex, ignorando la suplica constante del chico. Blaine dejó de luchar inmediatamente cuando Sebastian volteó hacia él con una aguja alzada amenazadoramente. "Está bien, chico, el entrenamiento empieza ahora mismo. Dejas de llorar, dejas de luchar y dejas de hablar como bebé y dejas tu ropa en esa mesa o me veré obligado a sedarte y no quieres eso."

Blaine lo miró y se dio cuenta que iba en serio y trató de serenarse. Trató de calmar su acelerado corazón mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa, su rostro sonrojándose de un rojo brillante por la idea de estar tan expuesto frente a tres hombres adultos que nunca ha visto antes en su vida. Quién sabía lo que iban a hacer con él aquí.

Se detuvo en sus calzoncillos y escucho a Sebastian suspirando con exasperación.

"Necesitas acostumbrarte a estar desnudo, muchacho, probablemente no vas a tener que usar ropa mucho en el futuro," Sebastian le informó. Blaine, humillado y avergonzado, se quitó lo último de su ropa y trepó a la mesa de examen. Inmediatamente fue sujetado por correas de cuero en las muñecas, tobillos, estomago y muslos. Las correas de las piernas las mantenían muy separadas y cerró los ojos mientras más humillación se filtraba a través de él.

Sebastian se movió delante de él, sus ojos barriendo sobre él.

"Tus padres me dijeron que eres virgen," Sebastian dijo mientras se inclinaba para examinar entre las piernas de Blaine. El chico sintió más lágrimas deslizarse debajo de sus parpados.

"Lo soy," lloriqueo y luego dejo escapar un suave grito cuando sintió los dedos de Sebastian cubiertos con látex sondeando su entrada. "Por favor, no, soy virgen. Incluso nunca he besado a un chico. Por favor."

"Es protocolo, así que cállate," dijo Sebastian. "Pero resulta que te creo."

Blaine dejó escapar un sollozo de alivio cuando retiro su mano. Estaba devastado de que la primera vez que alguien lo tocara íntimamente fuera contra su voluntad y en una situación como esta. Pero bien podría superarlo, su primera vez tampoco iba a ser como lo imaginaba. Y tenía más probabilidades de terminar embarazado por la experiencia. Su vida oficialmente apestaba peor de lo que lo hizo en su vieja preparatoria.

Blaine se encogió cuando sintió la mano de Sebastian en su pene, examinando con atención antes examinar otras partes de su cuerpo con toques menos-que-suaves. Blaine se jadeó y se retorció cuando Sebastian le torció uno de sus pezones.

"Eres muy sensible, eso es bueno," musitó Sebastian, sonriendo fríamente. Blaine se apartó cuando sus ojos se posaron en él. "Pronto te voy a enseñar como rogar como una puta a tu maestro."

Blaine se quejó, cerrando sus ojos mientras Sebastian continuaba girando su pezón. No quería nada de esto.

"Buen chico," Sebastian murmuró. "Ya no vas a hablar sin permiso," Recorrió su mano por el cuerpo de Blaine una vez más, trazando sus bien definidos abdominales y tatareó."Alguien va a pagar buen dinero para que lleves sus hijos y cogerte día y noche."

Sebastian desapareció y regreso con una jeringa. Los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron y lucharon.

"¡Estaba siendo bueno!" protestó.

"Oh no, cálmate," Sebastian dijo en lo que se suponía era una voz suave pero meramente salió divertido. "Necesito sacar una muestra de sangre para revisar tu fertilidad. Es la única forma de hacerlo con precisión. Esto no dolerá en absoluto. No puedo arriesgarme a dañarte antes de ir a subasta."

Blaine cerró los ojos. Odiaba las agujas. Giro la cabeza hacia otro lado mientras Sebastian retiró la sangre rápidamente y la puso a través de una máquina. Regresó a Blaine y sosteniendo algo.

"Levanta tu cabeza," ordenó y Blaine hizo lo que le pidió. "Muy bien. Eres un aprendiz rápido."

Blaine se encogió. Se supone que la alabanza era para hacerlo sentir mejor pero eso sólo lo hizo sentir ganas de vomitar.

Sebastian fijó un collar de cuero alrededor se su cuello y luego deshizo los lazos que lo mantenían presionado. Guío a Blaine a un conjunto de escalas y anotó su peso seguido de numerosas medidas de su cuerpo. Midió su estatura, la longitud de sus extremidades, la longitud de su pene, el tamaño de la cintura, caderas y cuello.

"Eres tan bueno," Sebastian elogió. La máquina que marchaba con su muestra de sangre sonó y Sebastian fue hacia ella, registrando toda la información recuperada de su sangre en el archivo con la otra información. "Perfecto. Alta fertilidad. Tu sangre es saludable también. Tu ADN muestra buen potencial. Tus padres estarán felices, seré capaz de elevar tu precio por veinte mil dólares con estos resultados." Sebastian chasqueó los dedos. "Llévenlo a su habitación y denle un uniforme. Tengo que pagarle a los padres."

Blaine cerró los ojos contra otro mar de lágrimas y permitió que se lo llevaran.

Estaba algo contento de que no lo dejaran ver a sus padres por última vez antes de irse. Realmente no creía poder soportar la vista de ellos en ese momento. Ellos lo han vendido. ¿Qué clase de padres venden a su hijo para salir de deudas?

Aunque de que sabía que su hermano mayor Cooper había sido siempre el favorito. Tal vez se imaginaron que no importaba porque aun lo tenían a él.

Cooper.

¿Tan siquiera Coop sabía que había sido vendido? ¿Acaso sabía que su hermano pequeño era un portador? ¿Estaría enojado cuando venga y descubra que Blaine se había ido para siempre? ¿Estaría buscándolo?

Blaine fue empujado suavemente a una pequeña habitación blanca y se dejo caer en la cama de la esquina, una camisa gris y pantalones grises le fueron arrojados antes de que los hombres se fueran y cerraran la puerta detrás de ellos. Blaine se vistió, esperando sentirse menos expuesto, antes de acurrucarse haciéndose bolita en su cama y lloró, lamentándose en voz baja mientras todo su dolor le recorría el cuerpo. La ira y traición, la humillación y miedo. Todo eso converge de él a la vez haciéndole difícil respirar y pensar así que sólo sintió y se dejo vaciar fuera de él con sollozos y respiraciones temblorosas.

Y esto sólo se iba a poner mucho peor.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, creo que esta historia solo la actualizare los Lunes o Martes porque los capítulos están un poco más largos pero aún no es seguro. Nos leemos la próxima semana :D**_


	2. Entrenamiento

_**Hola :D ¿Que tal? Les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Sí dije uno a la semana pero lo termine antes, como dije estos caps son un poco más largos así que, cuando pueda trataré de subir dos a la semana. Bueno los dejo para que lo lean. Gracias por los Reviews me hacen sentir bien :D**_

_**No me pertenece nada más que los errores.**_

* * *

Capítulo 2: Entrenamiento

Advertencias: Elementos No-con, nalgadas, lenguaje despectivo, angust.

Blaine fue despertado en su primera mañana en el Centro Entrenamiento por la puerta de su habitación siendo azotada para abrirla y la luz siendo encendida.

"¡Levántate, esclavo, el entrenamiento comienza en una hora!" Una voz ruidosa grito y Blaine se apresuró a levantarse. Le fue ordenado hacer su cama y registrarse en el comedor para el desayuno. Su corazón se rompió cuando entró al comedor y vio que había por lo menos cien chicos comiendo el desayuno ahí. Se les dio agua, ensalada de fruta y tostadas.

Blaine estaba sorprendido por la comida pero luego se dio cuenta que ellos no querían matarlos de hambre o darles algo poco saludable de comer. Tenían que estar en óptimas condiciones para ser vendidos por un beneficio. Blaine sabía que le habían pagado a sus padres por él un poco más de cien grandes- uno de los guardias le había dicho mientras lo ponían en su habitación la noche anterior. Eso significaba que tenía que ser vendido por más que eso o Sebastian no sería feliz.

Aunque, él parecía pensar que alguien pagaría tanto por él, la manera en que le estaba sonriendo y diciendo a Blaine lo buenos que eran sus resultados.

Blaine se sentó al lado de un chico pequeño más joven que él.

"Hola," dijo en voz baja. El chico lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos antes de mirar alrededor.

"Se supone que no debemos el uno al otro," susurró. Blaine mordió sus labios y volteó a su desayuno, luchando contra otra ola de dolor. Ni siquiera sería capaz de hacer amigos en este lugar.

Se comió su desayuno sintiéndose miserable para tan siquiera notar que de hecho sabía genial, aunque él realmente deseó poder temar café para animarse para lo que fuera lo que estaba reservado para él durante este "entrenamiento".

Él y un grupo de otros chicos fueron guiados a una habitación que se asemejaba a una pequeña sala de lectura. Se sentaron en silencio hasta que Sebastian entró a la habitación, esa cruel sonrisa todavía en su lugar. Blaine notó que no era el único que se dejo caer en su asiento, con la esperanza de evadir sus ojos.

"Bienvenido al Día Uno de su régimen de cuarenta días de entrenamiento," Sebastian dijo. "Hay cuatro sesiones, cada una dura diez días. Luego después de eso pasaran dos semanas preparándose para la subasta. Las sesiones son: Entrenamiento de Obediencia, Entrenamiento de Placer, Entrenamiento de Castigo y finalmente Entrenamiento de Recompensa. ¿Hay alguna pregunta?"

La gente estaba ya sea demasiado temerosa de las respuestas para sus preguntas o sólo demasiado asustada para preguntar en general porque nadie se movió con forme los fríos ojos de Sebastian pasaron sobre ellos.

"Bueno, vamos a continuar entonces. Primero que nada, esos collares que se les dieron a todos están equipados con dispositivos de choques y-"

"¿Cómo perros?" uno de los chicos, horrorizado, sin pensar y el siguiente segundo cayó al de la silla con un grito de dolor y todos los chicos lo miraron en shock."

"Gracias por ser voluntario para demostrar," Sebastian dijo con frialdad. "Y chicos, eso es lo que pasa el segundo en el que hacen algo mal. Y les puedo asegurar que sus maestros tendrán castigos mucho más severos por desobediencia. No podemos arriesgarnos a dañarlos así que los collares de choques no harán más que mandar breves destellos de dolor a través de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, si somos forzados de hacerlo demasiado les puede dejar cicatrices. No queremos eso y ustedes no quieren eso así que la mejor solución es simplemente hacer lo que se les dice y eso comienza con solo hablar cuando se les dice que pueden. ¿Todos lo entienden?"

Hubo un cabeceo colectivo y no palabras habladas.

"Oh, aprendices rápidos, estoy impresionado."

Los primeros diez días continuaron de esa manera. Sus voluntades fueron básicamente rotas con coques eléctricos y contantes insultos, recordándoles lo inútiles que eran hasta que seguían cualquiera y todas las órdenes dadas por los entrenadores. Sebastian era peor de lo que Blaine inicialmente pensó. Él los llamaba putas o zorras.

"Siéntate, Anderson," susurró Sebastian. Blaine apretó los es pero se sentó. "No, siéntate como perro. Te aseguro que hay algunas personas allá afuera a los que les gusta que sus esclavos actúen como si fueran animales. Siéntate como un buen perro, como la apropiada zorra que eres."

Blaine cerró los ojos pero de nuevo hizo lo que le dijo.

Pensó que conseguir ser llamado "marica" y "hadita" eran insultos que lo harían sentir de lo peor. Pero esto era diez veces peor. Se sentía enfermo cada vez que Sebastian lo llamaba con algo despectivo. De alguna manera, sin embargo, sabía que se sentiría peor un día. No podía imaginar recibir insultos como esos arrojándoselos durante el sexo pero probablemente también sucedería.

"Buen chico, mascota." Sebastian rió, acariciando sus rizos condescendientemente. Blaine se estremeció y Sebastian se dio cuenta. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes barato? ¿Usado? Bueno, simplemente va a empeorar así que puede ser que también debas de acostumbrarte. Sólo hay dos cosas para las que sirves por ahora, puta, y eso es ser follado y tener hijos. Ahora levántate y regresa a tu habitación. Has terminado por el día."

El entrenamiento de Placer era peor que el de Obediencia. Era exactamente a lo que Blaine le temía: aprender cómo dar placer a su maestro. Se sentía humillante porque seguían recordando que su placer no importaba, sólo el de su maestro importaba. Blaine quería llorar cada día de los diez porque siempre había pensado en el sexo como una amorosa, hermosa cosa pero nunca podrá ser así para él. Nunca podría hacer el amor con alguien. Sólo va ser cogido y probablemente en formas que no querría. Después de todo, su propio pacer y comodidad ya no importaba.

En el segundo día del Entrenamiento de Placer Blaine y otros cuatro chicos en su grupo fueron separados de los otros y todos estaban confundidos por un momento hasta que Sebastian dejó botellas de lubricante en frente de cada uno de ellos.

"Está bien, vírgenes, es tiempo de que aprendan cómo prepararse ustedes mismos así su maestro será capaz de cogerte cuando quiera sin dañarlo así ustedes pueden engendrar," Sebastian anunció y Blaine se sintió poniéndose rojo. Nunca había… Seguro, se había masturbado antes, ¿Qué chico adolescente no lo ha hecho? Pero nunca se había… metido los dedos y la idea de hacerlo aquí por primera vez, en frente de cuatro chicos de los cuales ni siquiera sabía sus nombres y con Sebastian observando le hacía sentir ganas de vomitar.

"¡Anderson!" Sebastian rompió y Blaine levanto su cabeza y se puso incluso de un rojo más oscuro cuando se dio cuenta que los otros chicos ya habían comenzado. "O tu lo haces o yo lo haré por ti y te prometo no será agradable."

Blaine cerró sus ojos ante las lágrimas de vergüenza y se quitó los pantalones lentamente, moviéndose a una posición más cómoda y agarro el lubricante. Lo extendió sobre tres de sus dedos, calentándolo y tratando de fingir que no había nadie más en la habitación con él, bloqueando los siseos de dolor de los que estaban a su alrededor y las palabras murmuradas de Sebastian a los otros.

Tomó un respiro hondo y apretó el dedo índice suavemente contra sí mismo. Sabía que sería más cómodo si estuviera excitado pero no había forma de que pudiera excitarse en esta situación y no se le permitía de todos modos –esto no era para su propio placer. Estaba comenzando a aceptar la mayoría.

Presionó el dedo adentro, silbando de incomodidad. Se sentía raro y ardía ligeramente pero continuó empujando el primero adentro y afuera hasta que pensó que podría manejar el segundo, aún jadeando al ardor mientras presionaba ambos adentro. Comenzó a tijerearlos cuando el dolor desapareció y sintió a Sebastian moveré a su alrededor.

"El que sigue," Dijo en voz baja. Blaine quería ignorarlo, pensó que no soportaría uno más aún. Dudó un momento demasiado largo, sintió por primera vez, una fuerte sacudida de electricidad corriendo a través de él y se desplomo en su silla, jadeando.

"Tres," Sebastian dijo con frialdad, sin siquiera esperar a que Blaine se recuperara la estabilidad. No queriendo ser castigado de nuevo Blaine obedeció, las lágrimas le lastimaban sus ojos por el fuerte ardor a la introducción de tres dedos. Comenzó a estirarlos, esperando a que se acostumbrara y el dolor desaparecería. Aspiró respiraciones profundas para recuperarse del choque y acostumbrarse a la intrusión la cual aún sentía increíblemente rara, como si no perteneciera – tal vez porque estaba siendo obligado a hacerlo.

Sebastian se había ido a ordenar a alguien más por ahí así que Blaine saco sus dedos y agarró una de las toallitas para limpiar sus manos. Estaba a punto de ponerse de nuevo sus pantalones cuando Sebastian habló.

"Todos ustedes permanezcan donde están," ordenó. "Necesito… revisar que están suficientemente estirados."

Blaine contuvo el aliento. ¿Revisar? ¿Revisar cómo? ¿Con que?

Casi comenzó a hiperventilar hasta que Sebastian fue con el primer chico y se dio cuenta que sólo estaba revisando con los dedos. Blaine dejó escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo. Por supuesto, eso era estúpido de pensar. Sebastian quería un buen precio por ellos así que ellos necesitaban mantenerse vírgenes. Los otros cinco chicos en su grupo obviamente no lo eran o habían estado aquí también así que él y los otros cuatro necesitaban permanecer de esa manera.

Cuando Sebastian llego a él, Blaine vio un destello de algo diferente en sus ojos y se sintió aún más violado de lo normal cuando Sebastian instaló tres dedos dentro de él y los extendía experimentalmente. Sebastian asintió con la cabeza y lo dejo ir.

Blaine fue al baño y vomitó su almuerzo antes de ir a su cuarto y llorar por varias horas seguidas, sin saber por lo que pasaría en ese par de días del resto del Entrenamiento de Placer y cada vez, vomitó después.

Esperaba que podría mejorar cuando llegara el Entrenamiento de Castigo, sin siquiera pensar en lo que el nombre significaría para él y sus compañeros portadores.

Eran estos diez días que los rompieron. Todos y cada uno.

Pero no realmente hasta el Día Treinta, el último día del entrenamiento de castigo: Los primeros nueve días simplemente habían sido vídeos de los tipos de castigos que podrían recibir, desde nalgadas hasta llegar a ser cogidos en bruto sin preparación y algunas cosas más repugnantes que Blaine había intentado de no ver hasta que fue castigado con choques por segunda vez y mantuvo sus ojos en la pantalla.

Pero el décimo día del Entrenamiento de Castigo fueron conducidos a una habitación y les dijeron que esperaran. Fueron llamados uno por uno a la habitación que ninguno de ellos había estado antes pero no vieron a los miembros de su grupo regresar afuera después, así que debieron de haber salido por una puerta diferente. Blaine se pregunto por qué no se les permitía ver.

Fue llamado y se congelo al segundo que fue a la habitación a través de un pequeño pasillo.

Era una… cámara de tortura era de la única forma que podía llamarla. Y reconoció la mayoría de los artefactos de los vídeos.

"Yo… ¿Qué…?" Blaine pregunto débilmente.

"No voy a darte choques porque estas a punto de ser castigado de todos modos," Sebastian se burló con una sonrisa. "Ven aquí."

Blaine obedeció sin pensar y luego lo lamentó porque fue atado en un banco de madera y despojado de su ropa. Estaba inclinado con su trasero en exposición y de inmediato comenzó a entrar en pánico.

"No vamos a hacer nada drástico pero vamos a enseñarte como se sienten las nalgadas," Sebastian explicó. "Vas a contar. Vas a tener diez con manos. Luego diez con una paleta. Finalmente diez con el látigo. ¿Entendido?"

Blaine asintió y Sebastian llamó al primer chico adelante.

"Cuenta," ordenó Sebastian y el primer golpe cayó sobre su mejilla derecha.

"Uno," dijo entre dientes. Duele más de lo que pensó. Termino teniendo cinco en cada lado de su trasero y para el momento en que escupía "diez" su piel se sentía caliente.

"Está bien, el siguiente. Cuenta hasta diez de nuevo, zorra," Sebastian ordenó.

Blaine gritó antes lograr ahogar "uno" con forme la paleta golpeaba su ya adolorida piel. Estaba llorando para cuando los diez golpes de la paleta habían llegado y se sentía aliviando hasta que Sebastian llamó al siguiente y recordó que aún tenía el látigo por venir. Comenzó a luchar.

"No, por favor, no puedo aguantar más. ¡Por favor, detente, por favor! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Alto!"

"¡Cállate!" Hubo un golpe duro en su trasero adolorido y sollozaba por ello. Sebastian tomo un puñado de sus rizos y levanto su cabeza para mirarlo. "Vas a aguantar lo que sea que perfectamente te están dando. Eres una zorra asquerosa cuyo trabajo es ser cogido y quedar embarazado. No tienes que decir en nada de lo que te pasa, ¿Entendido?"

Blaine lloró suavemente y asintió.

"En lugar de contar esta vez vas a decirme lo que eres y para lo que eres bueno en cada golpe," Sebastian ordenó. Asintió con la cabeza y Blaine gritó cuando las dos tiras de cuero del latigo aterrizaron en su trasero con un dolor punzante.

"Soy una zorra," Blaine sollozó suavemente. "Sólo bueno para ser cogido."

Otra vez.

"Una zorra. Sólo bueno para ser cogido."

Siete veces más y repitió y en la decima cayo débil y repitió por enésima vez. "Soy sólo una puta que sólo es bueno para ser follado."

Y finalmente lo creyó.

Después de que el Entrenamiento de Recompensa fue fácil. Cada chico hizo lo que se les dijo y fueron dotados con pequeñas cosas por las que tenían que responder apropiadamente. Algunos chicos de los que ya han sido sexualmente activos fueron obligados a dar algo al jefe de entrenadores pero Sebastian se ocupó de los vírgenes y ellos fueron sólo solicitados a básicamente acurrucarse y actuar como un animal desquiciado. Se les había enseñado durante los entrenamientos de placer como dar frente a los consoladores pero Sebastian les dijo que iban a seguir permaneciendo tan puros como sea posible así que no tuvieron que darle una mamada.

A pesar de que Blaine estaba siendo obediente y el esclavo perfecto, siendo elogiado por ello y recompensado adecuadamente todavía se sentía enfermo. Todavía soñaba con salir de ahí aunque había perdido la esperanza de que sucediera así que los esos sueños lo hacían sentir peor. Había aceptado su vida pero eso sólo significaba que había una espiral de una seria depresión y sueños de suicidarse por la libertad se unió a los sueños de escapar o ser comprado por un maestro amable.

El entrenamiento de subasta fue básicamente que ocurriría durante la subasta, cómo debía presentarse a los compradores y dejar a su comprador examinarlos después de la venta para asegurarse de que estaban perfectamente contentos con ellos. Sebastian aseguró que no habría reclamo en el complejo, sus maestros les llevaba a casa para hacer eso.

Nada de eso le importaba a Blaine. Su vida terminó el día que vino aquí. Nada iba a cambiar sólo porque iba a ser comprado.

* * *

_**Ow pobre de Blaine cuanto ha sufrido :( espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos la próxima semana, cuídense mucho bye.**_


	3. Subasta

_**Hoooolaa! espero que estén muy bien, les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Gracias por sus Reviews algunos no los conteste y lo siento pero no tengo mucho tiempo aún así los agradezco mucho.**_

_**Los dejo para que lo disfruten :D Nada me pertenece, sólo los errores.**_

Capítulo 3: Subasta

El día de la subasta llegó y Blaine podía oír los murmullos de cientos de voces a través de la pared de la sala de preparación donde estaba esperando. Había dos docenas de ellos siendo vendidos hoy. Blaine era el único no paseando, inquieto o volviéndose loco de alguna manera. Había aceptado su destino, no había nada que pudiera cambiarlo y tan horrible como se sentía, tan aterrado estaba de lo que le pasaría cuando deje este compuesto, no había sentido hacer un espectáculo de ello. Pasaría incluso si gritaba, lloraba y regaba.

No podía cambiar su destino.

El primer chico fue llamado y lloró con forme los entrenadores tomaban su ropa reemplazaban el collar de choques con uno pesado de cuero, cadenas adheridas a este. Lo arrastraron, sollozando, afuera de la habitación y hacía el salón donde sería subastado.

Sebastian estaba ejecutando la subasta y Blaine vagamente podía oír su voz al presentar al esclavo. Sacudió de su información y comenzó la subasta en cincuenta mil dólares. El chico no era puro así que no valía tanto.

Blaine podía escuchar las voces luchando y finalmente fue vendido en ochenta y cinco mil dólares.

Los números disminuyeron, Sebastian vendiendo portadores "impuros" primero. Todos ellos fueron vendidos por menos de noventa mil dólares. Blaine era el primero de los vírgenes en ser llamado a la subasta.

Hizo una mueca cuando el collar grueso de cuero irritaba su cuello donde había recibido un par de choques eléctricos. Permitió que lo llevaran al salón de compradores, evitando contacto visual con ninguno de ellos. Prácticamente podía sentir sus miradas lascivas que se vio obligado de voltearse mientras Sebastian recitó sus datos.

Luego lo obligaron a arrodillarse y fue encadenado a un poste para que no pudiera moverse.

"Este es puro, virgen intacto sólo apenas dieciséis años así que está en su mejor memento," apuntó. "Su fertilidad es más de noventa y cinco por ciento y su genética es muy prometedora. Un espécimen perfecto si me permiten decirlo. Entrenado por mí parte, por supuesto, por lo que seguirá cualquiera y toda orden sin protestar. Puede que ni siquiera tengan que castigarlo a menos que en serio simplemente quieran."

Blaine gimió un poco ante la idea de ser herido aún incluso si obedecía todas las órdenes.

Algunos de compradores rieron.

"Comenzaremos la oferta en cien mil dólares," Sebastian dijo. "Para todos los aficionados cien mil dólares."

Un hombre llamo y Sebastian continuó Blaine hizo una mueca cada vez que el precio subía. Estaba subiendo increíblemente alto y pudo sentir la tención creciendo en la sala, gritos cada vez más fuertes de varios hombres peleando por él.

Supongo que soy una propiedad caliente, Blaine pensó con tristeza, molesto de que Sebastian había tenido razón. Él va a tener su cien por ciento de beneficio después de todo.

"¡Un millón!"Alguien gritó sobre los demás postores yendo arriba de trescientos mil. Hubo silencio por un momento.

"¿Disculpe?" Sebastian se atragantó, una mezcla de satisfacción y impresión en su tono.

"Un millón de dólares," La voz repitió. "Alzó la oferta."

"Bien, estamos en un millón de dólares ahora amigos, la oferta superior en un millón de dólares," Sebastian dijo, su voz más lenta que antes. "¿Tengo algún tomador en un millón cien?"

Hubo silencio por un momento y luego uno de los otros hombres que habían estado luchando gritó su aceptación. Ninguno de los otros se unió.

Hubo un suspiro.

"Está bien, uno punto cinco millones de dólares," dijo. "Puedo ir más alto que tú, créeme amigo."

"¿Quieres aumentar la oferta?"

Blaine finalmente levantó la vista. Sebastian lucía positivamente alegre mientras miraba a un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años sentado en la primera fila que parecía muy indeciso. Estaba mirando de vuelta a donde un hombre con un implacable traje negro estaba, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

Blaine lo miró. Era más joven que el hombre de la primera fila y su rostro parecía más amable. Esperaba que el viejo, de apariencia espeluznante no alzara la oferta. Si tenía que elegir él quería le hombre bien vestido quien no era mayor que Dios.

"No," el tipo raro finalmente suspiró, agachando la cabeza en señal de derrota.

"¡Vendido al postor uno- cero- tres!" dijo Sebastian, golpeando un martillo con alegría. "No se preocupen todavía tenemos un montón de portadores virginales a la venta hoy. Caballero si quiere tomar al esclavo en la sala de ventas para prepararlo para llevárselo y Sr… Jones vaya a través y firme el contrato."

Blaine fue desencadenado y conducido hacia otra habitación, el hombre, Sr jones siguiéndolo. Blaine miró hacia atrás y vio que sus ojos no estaban barriendo con hambre sobre su cuerpo sino por el complejo de interés.

"Sr Jones, tome asiento," el entrenador impulso. Blaine oyó al siguiente portador ser introducido antes de cerrar la puerta, bloqueando el ruido de la subasta. El entrenador deliberadamente miró a Blaine hasta que se arrodilló junto a la silla donde el Sr. Jones estaba sentado.

"Por favor, llámeme Carmichael, Sr jones me hace sentir tan viejo," bromeó el hombre. El entrenador sonrió.

"Carmichael, este es el contrato de venta de un portador," el entrenador explicó. "Las condiciones de la venta y la propiedad se explican aquí al fondo. Necesitas firmar varias copias. Nosotros nos quedamos con dos y tú una. Ahora si lo deseas que vaya por algunas de las-"

"Oh, no es necesario, es un regalo," explicó Carmichael agitando su mano. Saco las tres pilas de papeles hacia él y firmó cada un broche de oro.

"Oh, ya veo. Bueno, necesitara estos también." Le entregó otra serie de papales. "El propietario debe firmar estos y enviarlos de vuelta a nosotros así nosotros sabremos donde el esclavo se encuentra y a quien debemos contactar. Por favor dale la copia del contrato de igual forma, si no le molesta. Él necesita entender las condiciones."

Blaine estaba tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando pero su corazón latía dolorosamente.

¿Era un regalo? ¿Así que este hombre no era su maestro? ¿Qué tal si el hombre al que estaba siendo regalado era peor de lo que este individuo ha sido? Era un pensamiento aterrador. Ni siquiera sabía cómo lucía su maestro.

Ellos continuaron discutiendo algunas cosas y Carmichael finalmente entrego un cheque por un millón y medio de dólares (Valgo uno punto cinco millones… Cristo…) y se levanto, sacudiendo manos con el entrenador.

"Un placer hacer negocios contigo Carmichael, por favor, si alguna vez estas de nuevo en el mercado…"

"Por supuesto, sé dónde encontrarte." Carmichael, estaba e pie, sonriendo. "Ahora, se mencionó que sería sedado para el viaje…"

"Oh sí, ven aquí." El entrenador le hizo una seña a Blaine quien se congelo. No había tenido que ser pinchado desde que ellos tomaron una muestra de sangre cuando lo trajeron aquí. No quería otra aguja. Trató de retroceder pero estaba encadenado lo que sólo se acurruco en una bola y gimió cuando le inyectaron algo.

En cuestión de minutos su visión se estaba difuminando y finalmente perdió el conocimiento.

El entrenador y Carmichael esperaron hasta que estaba inconsciente antes de llevarlo afuera al caro choche del abogado y hombre de negocios. Blaine fue encadenado al asiento trasero y una manta fue puesta sobre él.

"¿Para quién es el regalo?" el entrenador se preguntó. "Eso es un montón de dinero para un regalo."

"Sí, bueno, estoy en un negocio por mí que no es particularmente popular," Carmichael explicó. "Ese nuevo Congresista Burt Hummel está tratando de cerrarlo y perderé billones de dólares. Creo que su hijo puede apreciar un regalo de este tipo y me ayudara a congraciarme con el Congresista Hummel."

"Inteligente." El entrenador se volteo y sostuvo su mano una vez más. Carmichael la estrecho con una sonrisa.

"Hasta la próxima," comentó y se metió en su coche, escribiendo la dirección del Congresista en el GPS. Echo un vistazo hacia atrás al chico inconsciente en el asiento trasero. Sí, ese hijo gay del hombre sin duda… apreciaría semejante juguete. Sin duda se ganaría el favor con el Congresista.

Carmichael Jones era conocido también por estar el tráfico de esclavos, al igual que esos hombres, pero los rumores indicaban que era la toma de niños de países sobre poblados o de tercer mundo y los que usaban para mano de obra, sexo, actividades del hogar, o en realidad de cualquier cosa que sus compradores quieren. El tráfico de esclavos portadores era el único comercio de esclavos legal en todo EU pero en algunos estados, Ohio siendo uno de ellos, su forma de comercio de esclavos había sido legalizado. El Congresista Hummel estaba intentando hacerlo ilegal una vez más. Dando a su hijo un criador tan magnífico como éste los haría ver como… beneficiosa, el tráfico de esclavos podría ser. Estaba seguro de ello.

"Tengo un infierno de un buen en juego , muchacho," Carmichael reflexionó con forme comenzó a manejar. "Será mejor que no eches a perder."

* * *

_**Bueno Blaine ya fue vendido y a muy alto precio wow lo vale es hermoso. Ya la espera termina para los que me dicen "Ya quiero que aparezca Kurt" en el siguiente capítulo ya aparece :3 nos leemos la próxima semana. :D**_


	4. Maestro

_**Hola :D estoy de muy buen humor porque les tengo una sorpresa al final :D :D Disculpen la tardanza pero hay dos razones por las que hasta ahora lo subo. La primera es que el capítulo es el más largo que he traducido en lo poco que llevo haciendo esto (10 paginas y casi 4,000 palabras) y la otra es que mi hermano estuvo conmigo y justo cuando estaba por terminarlo me tuve que detener. Pero ya esta aquí y espero que lo disfruten porque por fin aparece Kurt.**_

_**No me pertenece nada, sólo los errores. **_

* * *

Capítulo 4: Maestro

Blaine no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado o incluso en que parte de América, o del mundo para el caso, estaba cuando las drogas finalmente se disiparon y se despertó. Manejaban a través de un desconocido pueblo y se sentó. Agarrando la manta cerca alrededor de él ya que no se le había dado nada de ropa que usar. Desesperadamente quería preguntar donde estaban y quien lo estaba tomando pero sabía que mejor no hablar sin permiso.

Carmaichael se dio cuenta que estaba sentado y lo miró con una sonrisa.

"Vamos a estar en tu nueva casa en una hora. Eso te dará tiempo para liberarte de las drogas así puedes estar propiamente consiente cuando tu maestro te reclame," Carmichael explicó.

Blaine se estremeció y sintió el pánico comenzar a fijarse. No lo había sentido así desde el Entrenamiento de Castigo pero ahora lo hizo. No sabía dónde estaba o quien tenía los derechos legales de él. ¿En cama de quien iba a estar durmiendo esta noche? ¿O incluso si llegaría a dormir en una cama?

Pasó una hora moviendo su cuerpo suavemente, sacudiéndose los últimos efectos de los sedantes y dejando su mente clara. Estaba realmente hambriento y tenía mucha sed pero no pregunto por nada. De hecho no hizo ni un simple ruido por el resto del viaje. Ni siquiera cuando pasaron a una nueva cuidada. Se perdió la señal así que no sabía dónde estaba.

El GPS espetó direcciones y se detuvieron frente a una hermosa casa blanca de dos pisos con un generoso jardín en la parte delantera. Blaine lo miró con curiosidad. Este era su nuevo hogar. Se veía agradable. Cómodo.

Pero entonces otra vez, eso no significaba que él estaría cómodo.

"Vamos tú, deja la manta," Carmichael ordenó y Blaine salió del coche, sonrojándose cuando tuvo que caminar por el jardín desnudo, con collar y dirigido por una cadena. "Yo llamé para hacerles saber que pasaría pero eres una sorpresa así que ten tu mejor comportamiento."

Blaine asintió en comprensión, mirando a sus pies mientras Carmichael tocaba el timbre y esperó.

"¡Ya voy!" una voz gritó. Sonaba femenina sin embargo cuando se abrió la puerta Blaine vislumbró a un adolescente y su cabeza de levantó a pesar de su entrenamiento para mantenerla baja. Miró por unos minutos hasta que los ojos del chico se encontraron son los suyos, muy abiertos y Blaine bajó la cabeza, avergonzado por su falta de conducta apropiada.

Pero no pudo evitarlo. Si hubiera conocido a este chico de una forma normal, hubiera puesto los ojos en él cuando aún era libre, le habría pedido su número o salir en una cita, llegando a conocerlo de alguna manera. Tal vez incluso haciendo algo súper vergonzoso como hacerle una serenata en público para obtener su atención. Por supuesto… parecía ser mayor que Blaine así que probablemente no hubiera funcionado.

Era más alto que Blaine con hermosa piel pálida que lucía tan, tan suave. Su cabello estaba impecable y la ropa de moda por lo que Blaine estaba seguro de que él era gay. Y sus ojos… sólo se habían encontrado por un momento pero eran tan hermosos, una masa extraña de diferentes colores que se mezclaban juntos en una imagen impresionante.

"Um… ¿Qué está pasando?" el chico pregunto en esa melodiosa voz.

"¿Puedo pasar?" Carmichael preguntó. "Traje un regalo."

"¿Un… regalo?" Blaine sintió los ojos del chico en él y arrastró los pies de incomodidad.

"Para ti. Este es tu nuevo esclavo reproductor."

Los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron y se quedó paralizado, pero no miró hacia arriba. ¿Este chico iba a ser su maestro?

XXXX

Kurt estaba detrás del sillón de su padre con forme Carmichael explicaba las estadísticas de Blaine como si alguno de ellos les importara. Había pagado un millón y medio de dólares por un esclavo sexual para dárselo a Kurt y él estaba… básicamente molesto. Estaba en contra de la esclavitud y especialmente este tipo de esclavitud que toman chicos jóvenes de sus familias y los convierten en esclavos sexuales y herramientas de reproducción.

Era repugnante.

Este chico parecía un poco más joven que Kurt, tal vez quince o dieciséis años, y ¿Carmichael esperaba que simplemente lo usara para sexo? ¿Y dejarlo embarazado?

La idea hizo sele revolviera el estomago a Kurt.

Obviamente quería que esto fuera alguna clase de ofrenda de paz y ponerse en los libros buenos de su padre. Pero esta era una maldita extraña forma de hacerlo.

"Carmichael, Kurt no quiere un esclavo sexual," Burt gruñó. "¡Ninguno de nosotros quiere!"

Su voz alta hizo que el pobre chico se estremeciera y encogiera ligeramente donde estaba de rodillas, desnudo, al lado del sillón donde Carmichael estaba sentado. Kurt estaba tratando de no mirar pero una de las primeras cosas que noto era lo definido que era el cuerpo del joven chico. Él era, con toda honestidad, súper candente pero la vista de él aterrado y temblando había hecho al estomago de Kurt revolverse. Se veía tan vulnerable con su cabello rizado y esos ojos dorados y verdes habían estado tan tristes cuando Kurt los encontró mirándolo.

"Creo eso es para que Kurt decida," Carmichael musitó. "No ha dicho nada aún y sus ojos han estado en el chico todo este tiempo. Tal vez Kurt debería hacer su propia decisión."

Burt dio un puñetazo y el esclavo se estremeció de nuevo, más asustado que antes. Kurt puso una mano en el hombro de su padre, recordándole en silencio de su corazón.

"Padre-"

"¡No, Kurt! ¡Mira al pobre chico! ¡Tú!" Burt comenzó a hablar oscuramente a Carmichael mientras Kurt siguió el consejo de su padre. Examinó el chico tristemente. Lucía miserable, con collar y encadenado sin usar nada más. También parecía que iba a desmayarse, con la mirada baja y el pecho agitado rápidamente como reteniendo hiperventilar. Kurt sintió una oleada de protección.

Si él no aceptaba a este chico entonces sería dado al alguien más que lo usaría sin piedad. Simplemente no podía dejar que eso pasara.

"Lo amo," Kurt dijo, interrumpiendo el rollo de su padre. Burt y Carmichael ambos voltearon a verlo con diferentes expresiones, su padre sorprendido y el abogado de presumido. "Es simplemente perfecto. Por supuesto que lo voy a aceptar, muchas gracias."

"Kurt, ¿Qué demonios?" Burt exigió.

"Padre, sería terriblemente grosero no aceptar tan generoso regalo," Kurt soltó, dándole a su padre una mirada seria, esperando que lo entendiera. Burt lo miró sin comprender así que Kurt rodó los ojos y dio un paso adelante para aceptar de Carmichael el final de la cadena del esclavo.

"Sabía que lo apreciarías," dijo el hombre con una sonrisa hacia Blaine.

Kurt se tragó las ganas de abofetear al hombre. "Por supuesto que sí. Esos hermosos rizos y una cara bonita. Me lo llevaré a mi habitación si no les importa."

"Primero, necesitaras firmar esto así los operadores saben que tú tienes la propiedad," Carmichael dijo, pasándole unos papeles a Kurt. Se puso de rodillas y los coloco en la mesa de café para firmar antes de dárselos de vuelta a Carmichael. "Muchas gracias."

"No, gracias a _ti. _Padre, llámame si me necesitas."

Kurt tiró de la cadena tan suave como pudo sin dejar de hacer que pareciera que estaba siendo exigente. El esclavo estaba temblando ahora, levantándose de sus rodillas y siguiendo a Kurt en una confusión. Kurt apartó sus ojos del cuerpo del chico y se comprometió a encontrar algo que le quedara inmediatamente. Lo guió a arriba y a su habitación, soltando la cadena y cerrando la puerta.

Cuando se volteó se quedó paralizado son sorpresa al ver al esclavo de rodilla otra vez, su cabeza se inclinó respetuosamente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Kurt pregunto.

"Lo que quieras que haga. Maestro."

"Levántate, por favor, siéntate en la cama, sólo dame un momento."

Él obedeció y Kurt se mordió el labio en señal de problemas. Este chico pensó que iba a hacer… cosas con él. Era horrible pensar en lo que ha pasado para llegar al punto donde él simplemente estaba dispuesto a dejar que pasara.

Kurt fue a su armario y buscó un par de pantalones deportivos, unos bóxers y una camiseta. Se acercó al chico y se arrodillo frente a él, sorprendiéndolo. Sus ojos dorados se abrieron y miraron a Kurt con sorpresa.

"Maestro-"

"Por favor, no me llames así," Kurt pidió. "Mi nombre es Kurt. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

"Yo… Blaine, señor."

"No señor tampoco. No soy tu superior en ninguna forma, Blaine," Kurt murmuró. "Toma, ponte esto. Ahora estas a salvo, lo prometo."

Blaine parpadeó sorprendido. "Yo… me temo que no entiendo. Usted dijo-"

"Dije todo eso así é pensaría que te estaba trayendo aquí para follarte sin sentido," Kurt dijo y Blaine se estremeció. "Lo siento pero eso es lo que él espera. Es por lo que te compró después de todo. Pero te acepte porque no pude soportar la idea de que te vendiera a alguien más que te usaría y sería cruel contigo. Ningún ser humano merece eso y especialmente no sólo porque son chicos que pueden quedar embarazados. Es inhumano. Ahora, déjame quitar esto y luego te vistes, ¿Está bien?"

Blaine lo miró con cautela mientras Kurt lentamente desabrocho el collar y se lo quitó, tirándolo al piso. Entendió el temor de Blaine y sabía que tomaría tiempo para construir la confianza. Blaine se vistió con la ropa de Kurt, agitando su relajación pero sus músculos aún tensos.

"Hey, está bien, puedes confiar en mí," Kurt le aseguró. "Te lo probare. Ahora, metete bajo las cobijas y duerme un poco. Te consiguiere algo de almorzar cuando despiertes. Estas a salvo aquí, Blaine, ya lo veras."

Él dudó por lo que Kurt lo rodeó y jaló las cobijas de su cama invitándolo. Después de unos momentos más Blaine se deslizó abajo y apoyo la cabeza en las almohadas, sin dejar de mirar a Kurt.

"¿Quieres que me vaya?" Kurt le preguntó mientras tiernamente colocó las cobijas alrededor de su cuerpo. Blaine negó con la cabeza. "Estaré sentado allí y haré algo de tarea. Tu descansa. Avísame si necesitas cualquier cosa."

Blaine asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

XXXX

Estaba comenzando a quedarse dormido, la tención finalmente dejando su cuerpo cuando acepto que si nuevo Maes-Kurt, no iba a violarlo de repente cuando bajara la guardia. Tal vez estaba diciendo la verdad. Sin embargo fue despertado de su sueño cuando hubo un martilleo en la puerta de la habitación y se sentó de golpe, agarrando las sábanas del susto.

"Whoa, hey, está bien," Kurt murmuró mientras iba hacia la puerta y la abría. "¿Qué? ¡Justo estaba quedándose dormido, papá!"

¿Papá? Blaine sólo había oído antes a Kurt llamar al Congresista Hummel 'Padre'. Tal vez fue otro frente para el comprador.

Burt parpadeó y Blaine se encogió bajo su mirada mientras él veía al chico acurrucado de miedo en la cama.

"Oh… en serio me espantaste muchacho," Burt suspiró.

"¿Honestamente, en verdad pensante que querría un esclavo sexual? Por dios, Papá, Pensé que me conocías." Kurt rodó los ojos y se acercó para sentarse en el borde de la cama y Blaine se movió hacia él antes de darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo y congelarse.

¿Por qué Kurt ya se siente como un lugar seguro?

"Hey."

Blaine miró a la suave voz y una vez más encontró esos hermosos ojos de color extraño. ¿No había nombre para esa masa arremolinada de azules, verdes, grises y un ligero amarillo no es así? Tenía que averiguarlo antes de que se volviera loco al perderse en ellos todos los días.

"Blaine, este es mi padre, Burt," Kurt dijo y Blaine miró al Congresista Hummel. "No tienes que tenerle miedo a él tampoco. Vamos a cuidar de ti desde ahora. Legalmente, sí, me "perteneces" pero sólo vas a ser una parte de nuestra familia ahora, ¿De acuerdo?"

Burt estaba observándolos con ojos dulces.

"¿Tu nombre es Blaine?" preguntó.

Blaine asintió. "Sí señor."

"Nada de eso, llámame Burt. Muy bien… Kurt, ven a ayudarme a arrastrar esa vieja cama a la habitación de invitados y vamos armarla apropiadamente para Blaine," Burt decidió. "Disculpa por despertarte, amigo, puedes tratar y conseguir más sueño ahora, ¿Está bien?"

Los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron y se sorprendió a él mismo por agarrar la mano de Kurt mientras iba a levantarse. Kurt miró a su agarre con sorpresa.

"No te vayas," Blaine susurró. "Por favor."

Kurt observó su mirada suplicante y luego a su padre quien sonrió.

"Supongo que puedo esperar hasta que Finn llegue a casa y él me pueda ayudar a moverla," musitó. Kurt le sonrió agradecido y su padre se fue, cerrando la puerta con un suave click.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Kurt preguntó. "Sabes que no tienes por qué estar asustado nunca más, ¿Cierto?"

"Estoy… nervioso," Blaine admitió con timidez. "No quiero estar solo. No quiero despertar solo cuando sueñe con… él."

Kurt alzó sus cejas. "¿Él?"

"Mi entrenador," Blaine susurró en voz baja.

Los ojos de Kurt se ensancharon peligrosamente y Blaine retrocedió. El chico más alto se dio cuenta y se movió un poco más cerca.

"Hey, shh, lo siento," susurró, estirándose lentamente y con cuidado tomar uno de los rizos de Blaine en sus dedos, acariciándolo. "Es que… odio que de hecho se les permita hacer esa clase de cosas."

"¿Sabes sobre el… entrenamiento?"

Kurt asintió lentamente. "Mi papá está trabajando en construir su reputación y popularidad así puede hacer algo al respecto. Eres más incentivos para que él lo haga. Odio la idea de más gente como tú, tan asustada y sola."

Blaine tragó fuerte, sus ojos ardían con lágrimas.

Está gente eran otra cosa. ¿Por qué ellos no podían haber sido su familia? Nunca lo hubieran vendido sólo para obtener algo de dinero.

"Gracias."

"Ni siquiera lo menciones, cariño."

Blaine se desplazo a través levemente y se acostó, mirando a Kurt quien acarició su cabello de nuevo.

"Te voy a dejar dormir," dijo. Blaine asintió cerrando los ojos contentamente mientras Kurt continuaba recorriendo sus rizos suavemente con sus dedos en lo que se quedaba dormido, por primera vez no soñando con Sebastian y sus ojos malignos y malvada sonrisa.

XXXX

Kurt estaba en silencio sobre su ensayo para entregar el Lunes por la mañana cuando oyó la puerta principal chocar abierta y pasos pisando fuerte en la casa. Miró a Blaine acurrucado bajo las cobijas y sólo se movió y murmuró levemente antes de acomodarse de nuevo.

Kurt pudo oír más de una voz y se dio cuenta que Finn había traído gente a la casa.

Efectivamente al siguiente momento "¡KURT!" fue gritado en voz alta en la molesta voz de Rachel Berry y rápidamente corrió por la habitación, rezando que nadie despertara a Blaine y fue tan silenciosamente como pudo y bajando de puntitas por las escaleras.

"¡Chicos!" les llamo conforme se dirigía por el pasillo. "¿Pueden mantener el nivel de ruido bajo? ¿Por favor?"

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Finn. "Burt y Mamá están en el trabajo."

"Yo um…" Kurt se mordió si labio y le hizo señas a su hermano. Notó que casi todo New Directions estaba reunido en su sala de estar. "Chicos, por favor, manténganse tranquilos por ahora. Finn, ven aquí por favor."

No era que Kurt no quisiera decirle a sus amigos sobre Blaine pero simplemente estaba preocupado que comenzara a quejarse de él y lo asustaran. También estaba preocupado que ellos mal entendieran al principio y pensaran que de verdad tomo a Blaine para ser su esclavo.

"¿Qué pasa, amigo?" Finn pregunto.

"Necesito decirte algo pero no puedes decirle a los otros, no aún," Kurt explico. "¿Puedes mantener un secreto por mí? Es realmente importante, Finn."

"Seguro, lo que sea que necesites, hermano."

Kurt dirigió a Finn a su habitación y presiono su dedo en sus labios antes de abrir un poco la puerta y asomarse. Finn lo estaba mirando, completamente confundido. Kurt gimió cuando se produjo un fuerte estruendo de risas en el piso de abajo y Blaine saltó despierto, mirando a su alrededor con miedo, pánico escrito en todo su rostro. Kurt, olvidándose de Finn, corrió y se arrodilló junto a la cama.

"Hey, hey, tranquilo," suplicó. "Shh. Está bien. Estas a salvo. No ocurre nada."

Blaine lo miró con sus ojos abiertos y mirada asustada.

"Toma una respiración profunda, cariño," Kurt pidió, gentilmente tocando su mano, listo para retirarla si Blaine se estremecía. Lo hizo, así que Kurt retiro el contacto pero Blaine aún así logro varias respiraciones hondas. "Ahí, ¿Mejor?"

Blaine asintió."¿Qué está pasando?" susurró.

"Son solo mis amigos. Lo siento mucho. No sabía que vendrían. Hay una especie de gran cantidad de ellos y no entienden lo que es 'manténganse tranquilos'." Kurt sonrió tímidamente y Blaine se la devolvió.

"Amigo…"

Blaine saltó del susto por la nueva voz y se encogió en la cama, moviéndose más cerca de Kurt. Kurt lo miró con preocupación. Tenían que conseguirle un consejero para que pudiera estar cerca de las personas, los hombres en particular, son aterrarse.

Finn miró a Kurt con dudas.

"Cierra la puerta," Kurt le pidió. "Blaine esté es mi hermanastro, Finn. Es completamente inofensivo excepto para las personas que maltratan a sus amigos y familiares. Finn, este es Blaine. Él es um… bueno, como que me pertenece ahora." Blaine hizo una mueca y Kurt sonrió. "Lo siento, no sé de qué otra manera explicarlo."

"¿Qué quieres decir… oh… es uno de esos tipos portadores?" Finn preguntó y fin se estremeció ante la pregunta directa. Kurt hizo un sonido suave y asintió con la cabeza a su hermano. "Pensé que estabas totalmente en contra de los esclavos. ¿Por qué está aquí?"

Finn se movió más cerca y estudió a Blaine con una expresión triste.

"Fue comprado como un regalo para mí. ¿Recuerdas a Carmichael?"

"Odio a ese tipo."

"Yo también. Él es quien compró a Blaine. Sólo lo acepté porque sabía que iba a ser enviado a otro lado si no lo hacía. No podía soportar la idea de que lo utilizaran de esa manera." Los ojos de Kurt estaban en Blaine mientras hablaba y vio un destello de gratitud en sus ojos. Estaba un poco relajado.

"¿Entonces es por eso que nos querías tranquilos?"

"_Estaba _durmiendo," Kurt de levantó. "Puedes volver a dormir, Blaine. No les voy a decir a los otros sobre ti aún y si lo hago será en la escuela así no pueden venir y molestarte."

Blaine alzó sus cejas. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"A lo que me refiero es que son un grupo de idiotas blandos y sobreprotectores y se alborotarían todo sobre ti."

"¿Quieres decir más de lo que tú ya lo haces?" Blaine preguntó, sonriendo levemente. Kurt se sorprendió por valiente decisión de burlarse de él y le devolvió la sonrisa.

"No, pero hay un montón más de ellos que lo que hay de mí así que… sería peor." Kurt le sonrió. "¿Quieres algo? Has estado dormido por un rato. ¿Tienes hambre?"

Blaine pensó por un momento y asintió.

"Ordenamos pizza," Finn ofreció. "Debería estar aquí pronto. ¿Te gusta la pizza, amigo?"

"Me encanta la pizza," Blaine explicó.

"Te traeremos algo entonces. ¿Quieres algo en particular de beber?" Kurt añadió.

"Lo que sea menos agua. Quiero algo con sabor ya que todo lo que nos daban en el centro de entrenamiento era agua." Blaine miró hacia abajo como lo había hecho antes de mencionar el entrenamiento pero Kurt no dijo nada y se piso los pies de Finn cuando abrió su boca para comentar.

"Está bien. Estaré de vuelta pronto. Mi baño es justo en esa puerta si necesitas usarlo y el control de la TV está en mi mesa de noche, siéntete libre de ver algo," Kurt dijo corriendo a Finn de la habitación, pero mirando hacia atrás una vez más para ver el final de una sonrisa de gratitud de Blaine mientras se secaba sus ojos. Esta era la primera sonrisa apropiada que Kurt le había visto. Aún estaba esa mirada atormentada en sus ojos pero la sonrisa era genuina, sus ojos brillando un poco completa con hoyuelos.

EL corazón de Kurt dolió un poco. Entonces decidió que haría cualquier cosa para hacer que Blaine sonriera así todos los días.

"¿Dónde desaparecieron ustedes dos?" Mercedes preguntó cuando se unieron a ellos en la sala.

"Mi Papá necesitaba que Finn y yo hiciéramos algunas cosas así que sólo le estaba explicando a Finn," Kurt explicó. "No me importa si el nivel de ruido sube ahora pero traten de no hacer demasiado ruido, por favor."

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué es tan importante de quedarse callado?" Puck se preguntó.

"¿Estamos jugando a las escondidas? Porque es importante permanecer callados durante las escondidas," Brittany dijo con emoción y Kurt le sonrió.

Fue entonces que la pizza llegó y Kurt se engancho con una rebanada de queso, una vegetariana y una hawaiana porque no estaba seguro de lo que le gustaba a Blaine, sirvió un vaso de coca y se dirigió arriba discretamente mientras todos estaban cavando en la comida.

Blaine estaba sentado al estilo indio en la cama de Kurt, viendo a day-time soap con una sonrisa perpleja en su rostro.

"Sólo han pasado dos meses," Blaine dijo cuando Kurt entró a la habitación. "Pero en serio extrañaba la televisión."

Kurt sonrió y colocó el pato con pizza en la cama, el vaso de coca en la mesa de noche para que no se derramara.

"No estaba seguro de que tipo de pizza comes…"

Blaine miró a los tres pedazos. "Como de los tres tipos así que esta bien. Como lo que sea menos anchoas y salami en mi pizza."

"Anotado."

"Gracias, Kurt." Blaine lo miró con una sonrisa triste. "No quiero ni pensar que me hubiera pasado si no hubieras decidido mantenerme. Así que, muchas gracias. Si hay algo-"

"Alto ahí," dijo Kurt, luchando contra una sonrisa. "Tú no me debes nada."

"Pero yo-"

"Detente. ¿En serio crees que no eres digno de ser salvado? Quiero decir de hecho pensaste que yo quería…" Kurt se estremeció un poco. Blaine estaba mirando lejos de él ahora y Kurt frunció el ceño. "¿De verdad crees que no lo vales?"

"No valgo nada," Blaine dijo suavemente. "La única cosa para lo que soy bueno es para ser follado y tener bebés."

Los ojos de Kurt se llenaron de lágrimas por sus palabras y peor, su tono. Él en serio creía lo que dijo.

"Oh, Blaine," suspiró Kurt. "No lo eres. Eres una persona. Vales mucho más."

Hizo un sonido de incredulidad y tomó un pedazo de piña de su pizza y se lo comió. Ignoró a Kurt así que el chico mayor se fue, cerrando la puerta y apoyándose en ella, cubriendo su boca mientras hacía un pequeño sonido angustia.

"¿Kurt? ¿Estás bien?"

Kurt saltó y miró a Quinn que lo miraba con el seño fruncido. Kurt se enderezó y forzó una sonrisa.

"Claro, estoy bien," le dijo.

"Ok, parecías molesto, es todo."

"Estoy bien. Vamos abajo. Como que quiero ver esa competencia de baile entre Brittany y Mike." Kurt tomó el brazo de Quinn y la condujo lejos de su habitación, mirando hacia atrás con tristeza y con la esperanza de poder hacer algo para recordarle a Blaine lo importante que era, lo hermoso y precioso que era.

Él, su padre y Carol tenían mucho que discutir esa noche.

* * *

_**¿Que tal? Kurt desde un inicio preocupándose por Blaine y con su ayuda esperemos que mejore :D**_

_**Ahora la sorpresa :D YaDiva acaba de dar permiso para traducir A Mafia Romance Yeiiii! Como saben no esta terminada pero empezare a traducirla la próxima semana y será igual una vez a la semana y si llegamos a donde esta la historia ahora pues ya iré conforme YaDiva actualice :D Nos leemos la próxima semana entre Lunes y Martes para esta historia y Viernes o Sábado para A Mafia Romance. Cuídense mucho bye.**_


	5. A Salvo

_**HEY! :D Actualice en Lunes lol y relativamente temprano :D Creo que me volví un poco más responsable en hacer esta sabiendo que tengo otra que traducir en la semana jajaja. Bueno los dejo para que disfruten y muchas gracias por los Reviews no recuerdo si los conteste, si no lo hice lo siento pero saben que siempre estoy agradecida por ellos.**_

_**Nada me pertenece, solo los errores.**_

* * *

Capítulo 5: A salvo.

Blaine estaba mirando con nostalgia la estantería de Kurt cuando oyó el sonido de los fiesteros abajo que por fin se estaban retirando. Fue a la ventana y se asomó sutilmente para verlos salir. Eran un buen número de ellos y todos estaban gritando despedidas a Maest-Kurt y su hermano. Notó a dos chicas caminando de la mano y sonrió. Ninguno de los otros parecía molesto o asqueado por ellas. Todos lucían amables y… bulliciosos. Les recordaban a sus amigos en los Warblers.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo sentir triste pero continuó observándolos. Pensando en lo afortunado que era Maest-Kurt (Tenía que acostumbrarse a eso)

La puerta se abrió y saltó antes de darse cuenta de que era único el hermano, ¿Flynn? No, cerca… Finn, ese era.

"Um… hola," Finn dijo, mirándolo con preocupación. "¿Estás bien?"

"Me asustaste," Blaine explico.

"Kurt y yo estamos moviendo una cama en la habitación de invitados para ti. Hay también un escritorio y un sofá allí. Kurt se estaba preguntando si quieres poner algo más ahí para ti."

"¿Tengo mi propia habitación?" Blaine preguntó.

"Por supuesto que sí. Eres demasiado nervioso para compartir con alguien," dijo Finn con una voz burlona. Blaine se relajó un poco. Este chico era sumamente agradable aunque su gran tamaño era intimidante. "Así que, vamos. Kurt te está dejando escoger el color de las sábanas que quieres en la cama."

Blaine siguió a Finn con cautela, mirando alrededor de la casa mientras lo llevaba a un armario lleno de toallas, almohadas, sábanas y mantas.

"Me gusta el azul." Blaine ofreció.

"Azul es," Finn sacó un juego de sábanas, una cobija y un edredón, pasándolos a Blaine quien los tomo y miró con forme el chico agarraba algunas almohadas y una toalla. "Por aquí." Dirigió a Blaine de regreso a la habitación contigua a la de Kurt y lo llevó adentro, donde estaba Kurt ajustando el colchón en un marco de cama de madera.

Un escritorio a juego estaba contra la pared a unos pocos metros de la cama y una estantería estaba en la pared opuesta, algunos clásicos muy usados arreglados en los estantes.

"Esto es lindo," Blaine dijo suavemente y Kurt sonrió mientras tomaba las sábanas y empezó a hacer la cama.

"Es tuya," Kurt dijo. "Cuando estés aquí adentro estás en tu propio santuario privado. Siempre tocaremos y puedes decirnos que nos vayamos si quieres."

Blaine bajó la cabeza. Esto era tan abrumador. Estas personas… ¿Cómo terminó tan afortunado? Había perdido toda esperanza de seguridad y comodidad pero aquí estaban dos chicos tratando su mejor esfuerzo para hacerlo sentir como en casa.

"Hey, amigo, ¿Cuántos años tienes?" Fin preguntó.

"Yo um… cumplí dieciséis hace tres semanas," Blaine murmuró, recordando la desdicha cuando había despertado y se dio cuenta que era su cumpleaños.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron e hizo una pausa en la acción de suavizar el edredón. Se recogió y deslizó la envoltura en las almohadas.

"Estabas en entrenamiento entonces, ¿No es así?" Kurt pregunto. Blaine asintió con tristeza. "Muy bien, ¿Qué quieres por tu decimosexto cumpleaños?"

La cabeza de Blaine se levanto tan rápido que casi se tuerce el cuello. "¿Q-qué?"

"Lo digo en serio. Quiero decir, mañana voy a salir a comprarte un montón de ropa- Creo que te verías hermoso en un corbatín- pero tomaré algo especial para ti por tu cumpleaños," Kurt explicó. "¿Qué tipo de pastel te gusta?"

"Yo… por favor, por favor, no hagas nada yo no-"

"Shh," Kurt cruzó sus brazos. "Tontería. Tú vales tanto la pena, señor. Bien. Te conseguiré un iPod, entonces al menos tendrás algo que un adolescente normal tiene. No puedo darte un teléfono porque en realidad se supone que no tienes lujos y si alguien lo nota… bueno, sólo digamos que prefiero que la gente piense lo peor de esta situación así no te lleven lejos."

Blaine frunció el ceño pero creyó entender. La gente necesitaba pensar que estaba siendo tratado de la forma en que un esclavo debería o se darían cuenta que Kurt no lo había reclamado y tratar de llevárselo.

"Yo… te agradezco."

Kurt sonrió y pensó que Blaine le estaba agradeciendo por el regalo pero de hecho le estaba agradeciendo por la protección.

"Está bien, así que tengo que hacer una lista. Ahora, ¿Pastel de chocolate o vainilla o terciopelo rojo o qué?"

"Me gusta el chocolate. No he tenido chocolate desde antes…" Blaine se fue apagando y se dio cuenta de la sonrisa comprensiva de Finn.

"Está bien. Entonces, ¿Lees?"

"Lo hacía." Blaine movió sus pies y se sentó en la silla del escritorio del que estaba parado cerca.

"La estantería de mi habitación está abierta a tu uso," Kurt le ofreció. "Si me disculpan quiero comenzar la cena antes de que Papá y Carol lleguen a casa."

Se fue con una pequeña sonrisa en la dirección de Blaine. Finn se sentó en el sofá que estaba por la ventana y estudió a Blaine quien se movió incomodo.

"Sebes que ninguno de nosotros te lastimaría, ¿No es así?" Finn preguntó. "Quiero decir, te ves tan nervioso alrededor de nosotros pero no vamos a lastimarte."

Blaine asintió y se inclinó en el escritorio.

"Lo sé. Es sólo que… es difícil asimilar en mi cabeza. Yo…" Blaine se detuvo y se movió. "¿Crees que Kurt quiere ayuda con la cena?"

"No te dejará hacer nada pero te puedes ofrecer," Finn se encogió de hombros. "Nunca me deja en la cocina."

Blaine frunció el ceño, preguntándose por qué pero se levanto y de volver el camino a las escaleras. Lo encontró y se dirigió a la cocina donde Kurt estaba sacando los ingredientes del refrigerador. Él se enderezó y sonrió cuando notó a Blaine.

"¿Te gustaría ayuda?" Preguntó Blaine.

"¿Quieres cortar las verduras mientras preparó este pollo listo para salir?" Kurt ofreció. Blaine asintió e hizo lo que le pidió, trabajando en silencio. Sintió a Kurt mirándolo de vez en cuando pero no habló. Estaba preocupado del tiempo en que Kurt le pregunte sobre lo que le paso pero sabía que no pasaría aún. Kurt estaba tratando de hacerlo sentir cómodo y por mucho estaba funcionando. Blaine se sentía a salvo alrededor del chico mayor. Él sólo sabía que era amable y que no dejaría que nada malo le pasara. Simplemente era una sensación que tenía.

A la mitad de la cocción de la cena, con forme Kurt estaba hablándole a Blaine con la preparación de la salsa para acompañar con su comida la puerta principal se abrió.

Una mujer entró y se detuvo al ver a Kurt y a Blaine en la cocina. Blaine no el temor inmediato que tenía hace poco hacia ella, después de todo era una mujer no un hombre, pero se sentía un poco preocupado. ¿Ella sabía por qué él estaba ahí?

"Tú debes de ser Blaine," dijo suavemente.

"¿Papá te llamó?" Kurt preguntó. Ella asintió y Kurt hizo un gesto hacia Blaine. "Ella es mi madrastra, Carole. Es enfermera en el hospital local pero está haciendo turnos en la noche la próxima semana así ella estará aquí cuando yo esté en la escuela entonces no tendrás que estar solo."

Blaine sonrió. Estaba un poco aliviado. No estaba seguro que le pasaría cuando Kurt se tenía que ir a la escuela.

"¿Qué día es?" Preguntó.

"Sábado," Kurt explicó. "Es noviembre, también, en caso de que te lo preguntes."

"Recuerdo," Blaine sonrió. "Sólo que no estaba seguro cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente. Me sedaron después de que me vendieron."

Carole y Kurt lucían angustiados ante esas palabras así que Blaine regreso a su trabajo, sorprendido consigo mismo por hablar tan abiertamente sobre eso. Ni si quiera había pensado en censurar las palabras como lo había hecho arriba cuando casi le dice a Finn que estaba aterrorizado por lo que le habían hecho en el compuesto.

"Tu padre estará en casa pronto, Kurt, llamó justo antes de salir de trabajar," Carole dijo, eligiendo cambiar de tema sutilmente. "Dijo que tenía algunas cosas que discutir contigo."

"Sí, tengo algunas también," Kurt respondió alegremente pero Blaine pudo ver la tensión en sus hombros. Blaine sabía que iban a discutir sobre él y estaba un poco preocupado pero Kurt le dio otra de sus hermosas sonrisas y se sintió mejor.

* * *

"Por lo tanto, creo que necesita un consejero," Kurt dijo. Finn se había llevado a Blaine arriba a su cuarto para jugar algunos videojuegos. Tomó un poco de convencimiento pero se veía que Blaine estaba comenzando a confiar en ellos y no había jugado un videojuego por más de dos meses por lo que finalmente accedió. Eso dejo a Kurt y sus padres en la cocina, lavando platos y discutiendo sobre el chico de arriba.

"Estoy de acuerdo," Carole asintió. "Es demasiado nervioso. No se relajara nunca si no tiene una situación segura para hablar de sus sentimientos."

"Le conseguiremos uno y un tutor," Blaine estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero el problema es que ellos esperan que él sea tratado de cierta forma. Nos reportaran si piensan que Blaine no está siendo… _usado_."

Kurt se estremeció. "Vamos a esperar unas cuantas semanas antes que los contratemos, entonces," dijo. "Si Blaine tiene que pretender ser un esclavo entonces necesita estar completamente cómodo conmigo primero. Y tendremos que comprarle un collar para cuando extraños estén en la casa y cuando deje la casa."

Burt asintió con tristeza. "Es mucho por recorrer para que este seguro pero lo arreglaremos."

Kurt sonrió. "Muchas gracias, chicos. Voy a salir de compras mañana. Necesita ropa y su cumpleaños pasó mientras estuvo en Entrenamiento así que voy a conseguirle un par de cosas y recoger un pastel."

"Eso suena encantador, Kurt," Carole comentó.

"No podemos ir demasiado por la borda como sea. No cree que él vale la pena. Es tan triste pero… debieron haber oído lo que dijo sobre él." Kurt se retorció las manos y sus padres lo miraron expectantes por lo que en un susurró repitió lo que Blaine había dicho.

A Carole se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y Burt lucia asesino.

"Ese pobre chico," Carole murmuró. "Estoy tan contenta que fuera comprado para ti Kurt. De lo contrario… ¿Quién sabe lo que le hubiera pasado? Al menos ahora tiene una oportunidad de sanar y ser tratado como un ser humano."

"Voy a empezar a buscar tutores y consejeros para entrevistar," Burt explicó. "Pero como dijiste. Le daremos un par de semanas así se pone cómodo aquí y comienza a confiar en nosotros."

* * *

Blaine despertó, sudando y jadeando en medio de la noche, él miedo y dolor apretando su cuerpo entero tan fuerte que se sentía como si no pudiera respirar. El sueño se había sentido tan real. Soñó que Sebastian descubría como estaba siendo tratado y venía a mitad de la noche y… y…

Blaine se hizo bolita, llorando y temblando.

Se sintió tan real. Se pudo imaginar el dolor y Sebastian lo había estado llamando puta otra vez, diciéndole que lo tomara y disfrutara. Fue horrible y se sentía solo.

Blaine miró a la pared y mordió su labio. Kurt estaba justo a través de esa pared. Estaba durmiendo ahí.

Algo en Blaine lo estaba llevando hacia esa habitación. Kurt ayudaría. Kurt lo haría mejor. Así que se levantó y salió de su habitación silencioso por el pasillo, mirando alrededor con preocupación cada pocos segundos como si Sebastian fuera a saltarle desde una de unas de las habitaciones. Tocó suavemente la puerta de Kurt antes de abrirla. Vio a Kurt sentado en la cama con una revista abierta sobre sus rodillas.

"¿Blaine?" pregunto. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras observaba la cara y los llorosos ojos rojos de Blaine. "Oh Dios, ¿Qué pasa?" Saltó de la cama y se acercó, moviéndose lentamente.

Blaine examinó su rostro, notando genuina preocupación en sus ojos y se movió hacia adelante, agarrando la camisa de Kurt y llorando en su peco. Kurt le palmeó la espalda con torpeza, si saber qué hacer.

"Por favor abrázame," Blaine susurró.

Kurt frunció el ceño. ¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir no te gustaba que te tocara antes…"

"¿Por favor?"

Kurt dudo sólo un momento antes de envolver a Blaine en sus brazos y tirando de él hacia la cama donde estaba sentado y dejar a Blaine acurrucarse a su lado, llorando en silencio. Blaine estaba alternando entre asustándose al estar tan cerca de Kurt y sintiéndose tan seguro ahora que estaba en sus brazos. Estaba protegido de los pensamientos de Sebastian aquí.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Kurt preguntó cuando Blaine había terminado de llorar y estaba inhalando el olor de Kurt de vainilla y jazmín.

"Tuve una pesadilla," Blaine susurró.

"¿Qué pasó?"

Blaine negó con la cabeza y se inclinó más hacia Kurt. Sintió que los dedos de Kurt comenzaban a peinar sus rizos de nuevo y suspiró, apoyándose en el toque automáticamente. Luego Kurt se detuvo y frunció el seño.

"¿Fue sobre tu entrenador?" Kurt preguntó. Blaine asintió. "¿Quieres dormir aquí?"

"Yo… um… yo…" Blaine levantó la cabeza y se alejó de Kurt un poco.

"Puedo dormir en el piso," Kurt ofreció. "Sólo no creo que deberías estar solo pensando en cuan angustiado estabas."

"No… uh, quiero que me sigas abrazando," Blaine finalmente susurró. Kurt asintió y los desplazó para poner las cobijas de vuelta y pasar a Blaine debajo. Estaba temblando cuando Kurt se sentó junto a él, pro no lo tocó. Apagó la lámpara de noche y se acomodó bajo las cobijas. Extendió sus brazos.

"¿Quieres que te abrace?" le pregunto en voz baja. Blaine se arrastró a través y tentativamente descanso su cabeza en el pecho de Kurt. La seguridad se abarcó en él momento en los brazos de Kurt se envolvieron alrededor de su cuerpo y lo sostuvo cerca a su pecho. Blaine pudo oír sus latidos y le tranquilizó de inmediato.

Se preguntó si no debería tener más miedo de Kurt pero por mucho el chico mayor no le había dado ninguna razón de estarlo así que se acurrucó más cerca de Kurt, enganchando una de sus piernas entre el chico mayor para sentirse más cerca y empezó quedarse dormido al latido del corazón de Kurt.

* * *

Kurt sintió la respiración de Blaine incluso mientras él se quedaba dormido, acurrucado en los brazos de Kurt, envuelto alrededor de él con fuerza. Kurt estaba sorprendido por la repentina escalada en contacto pero sabía que era solo por temeroso que Blaine estaba. Al día siguiente continuaría con la falta de tacto que había usado ese día. El único toque que Blaine no le había importado anteriormente fue cuando Kurt jugó con su cabello lo cual era bueno desde que no estaba seguro de que pudiera mantenerse de jugar con esos hermosos rizos.

Lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Kurt apartó su mano, preocupado de despertar a Blaine y suspiró con tristeza. Sería un largo y arduo proceso ayudando a Blaine si hace unos minutos su estado era alguna indicación.

El chico murmuró y se movió un poco, acariciando su mejilla sobre el pecho de Kurt. Parecía tranquilo por primera vez desde que Kurt había puesto sus ojos en él. Esperaba que no se espantara en la mañana cuando se despertará en los brazos de Kurt. Kurt sonrió cariñosamente, su corazón se hinchó cuando Blaine resopló adormilado contra él de nuevo antes de cerrar los ojos y acomodarse, listo para el inevitable terror al día siguiente cuando Blaine se dé cuenta de lo qué había hecho en su pánico.

* * *

_**Owww Blaine sabe qué Kurt es seguro y corrió hacia él cuando tuvo la pesadilla :D Lo bueno es que le conseguirán ayuda. Ok pues nos leemos la próxima semana en esta historia y el Viernes o Sábado con AMR. Tengan una linda semana y cuídense mucho bye.**_


	6. Familia

_**Hola, mil disculpas es Miércoles y apenas estoy actualizando esto :S Porque tengo trabajo ahora y no me dio tiempo de terminar la traducción antes. Pero les dejo el nuevo capítulo y espero que les guste :D**_

_**Nada me pertenece, sólo los errores son míos.**_

* * *

Capítulo 6: Familia

La predicción de Kurt era correcta.

Blaine se acercó lentamente a la conciencia y se dio cuenta que estaba muy cálido. No había estado así de cálido en más de dos meses. Durante unos segundos pensó que estaba en lo correcto y todo había sido un sueño horrible, un sueño horrible, vívido y realista.

Luego abrió los ojos.

Kurt todavía estaba dormido, largas pestañas avivando el hueco debajo de sus ojos, su pecho subiendo y bajando con respiraciones constantes bajo el cuerpo de Blaine. Blaine contuvo la respiración para contener el grito que casi se le escapaba hasta que las últimas veinticuatro horas volvieron a él.

Estaba bien, él no había sido asaltado sexualmente. Eligio venir aquí la noche anterior cuando tuvo una pesadilla.

Y Kurt se veía tan lindo cuando estaba dormido.

Blaine sacudió la cabeza para liberarse de ese pensamiento. Era traicionero. No se le permitía sentirse de esa forma. Él no era digno de cualquiera de esos tipos de sentimientos.

Blaine quería moverse, pero los brazos de Kurt estaban fuertemente enrollados alrededor de su cuerpo, manteniéndolo cerca, casi posesivo. O, protector, tal vez. Después de todo él había venido aquí sollozando y asustado.

Se movió de nuevo y Kurt hizo un adorable sonido soñoliento antes de que sus ojos se abrieran y su agarre sobre Blaine se aflojo. Se apartó de Kurt tan pronto como sus brazos estaban lo suficientemente flojos y Kurt se estremeció ante la rapidez del movimiento. Blaine se detuvo, poniéndose de rodillas a dos pies de Kurt, esperando el castigo por haberse movido sin permiso.

"No me lastimes," se lamentó. "Lo siento."

Kurt lo miró con preocupación.

"¿Estás bien?" Kurt se preguntó."¿Recuerdas lo de anoche?"

Blaine asintió tímidamente, un poco aliviado. "Lo siento."

"No lo estés. Está completamente bien. Quiero estar ahí para ti si me necesitas." Se movió hasta que estuvo recargado contra la cabecera y levanto tendió su mano hacia Blaine. Blaine tomo un respiro profundo y deslizo la suya con la de Kurt. "¿Ves? Nunca, jamás te haría daño, Blaine. Lo prometo. Y si alguien alguna vez pone una mano en ti, los matare. Eso también, es una promesa."

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron un poco y, por alguna razón que no podía entender, él realmente creía en Kurt.

Pero era difícil, muy difícil, olvidar los cuarenta días que había pasado en los que le decían lo contrario a lo que Kurt le estaba diciendo ahora, sobre todo cuando estuvo siendo castigado con choques o azotado si no se les fijaba. Miró hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido mientras intentaba fuertemente de alejar lo pero seguía surgiendo de regreso como una especie de monstruo resbaladizo que se negaba a ser capturado, engrasar cada uno de sus pensamientos y sentimiento con suciedad negra así podría escapar de esa tortura.

"Blaine…" Kurt apretó su mano para llamar su atención. "Siempre es tu elección si alguien te toca, ¿De acuerdo? Si no quieres ser tocado entonces no tienes que serlo. Pero para que sepas, ninguno de nosotros realmente te lastimaría. Sólo te tocaremos con amor y comodidad. ¿De acuerdo?"

Blaine asintió lentamente. "Es que…" Cerró los ojos contra el torrente de lágrimas anhelando estallar libres de nuevo. Estaba harto de llorar. "Es muy difícil."

"Lo sé," Kurt cantó. "Lo sé, cariño. Pero vas a mejorar, lo prometo. Estamos tratando de conseguirte un consejero. Será una mujer así te sentirás cómodo y serás capaz de hablar con alguien que no pueda divulgar tus secretos a todo mundo. ¿Eso suena bien?"

Blaine frunció el ceño, pensando. "¿No me dirán que me aguante? ¿Qué soy un esclavo y tengo que acostumbrarme?"

Los ojos de Kurt brillaron con una ira de acero. "Me dirás si ella o tu tutora que te vamos a conseguir, dice lo que sea de eso y yo me encargaré de ello. ¿Está bien?"

Blaine asintió, encogiéndose de nuevo por la mirada de Kurt. Kurt se dio cuenta y gruñó, dejando caer su cabeza en su mano libre.

"Lo siento," susurró. "Necesito dejar de asustarte."

Blaine sintió una sonrisa tirando de sus labios. "No te preocupes. Me asusto fácilmente. Incluso antes de que fuera a… Bueno, los chicos de los dormitorios solían intentar asustarme. Funcionaba mayor parte del tiempo."

Kurt lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa. Blaine no podía leer su expresión, pero imaginó que estaba feliz de que Blaine estuviera hablando de algo bueno.

"¿Sí? ¿Entonces tu vivías en una escuela?"

Blaine asintió. "Los chicos eran mi familia."

"¿Quieres que-?"

"Probablemente ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que me haya ido."

Kurt parecía que estaba a punto de comenzar otro sermón de 'Tú vales algo' así que Blaine dejó caer la mano y se levanto de la cama.

"Me voy a dar una ducha," comentó.

"Está bien, déjame agarrante algo más de mi ropa," Kurt ofreció. "Al menos al final del día de hoy tendrás tu propia ropa que usar."

Blaine suspiró agradecido de que no lo hubiera presionado y aceptó la ropa que se le paso antes de desapareció en el baño de Kurt- no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente como para usar el baño familiar aún.

Después de que bajó las escaleras mientras Kurt aplicaba varias cremas y lociones para la piel, haciendo que los ojos de Blaine se abrieran porque como alguien tan hermoso necesitaba usar productos de belleza y casi dejo escapar el pensamiento antes de salir corriendo de la habitación con horror. Tenía que utilizar mejor control sobre su boca.

"Hey chico," Burt saludó cuando llegó a la cocina.

"Buenos días querido, ¿Cómo dormiste?" Pregunto Carole. Blaine dudó. No estaba seguro si estarían en descontento de que haya dormido con Kurt.

"Muy bien," encogió los hombros.

"Bueno, primera noche en casa nueva. Siempre es difícil dormir adecuadamente."

Blaine no se molesto en decirle que no había dormido adecuadamente en dos meses. Se estaba acomodando en un asiento cuando Kurt bajó y beso a sus padres dándoles los buenos días. Preparo café en una taza de viaje y agarró un muffin de una alacena.

Blaine se dio cuenta que él estaba vestido impecablemente y frunció el ceño.

"¿Ya te vas?" preguntó sin pensar y todos lo miraron con sorpresa, haciéndolo sonrojar y bajar la mirada.

"Sí, tengo mucho que hacer hoy." Kurt encogió los hombros. "Hey, ¿Hay algo en particular que te guste vestir? Quiero que estés cómodo."

"Me gustan los jeans, los de color y odio los calcetines," Blaine se encogió de hombros murmurando algo en voz baja. Kurt sin embargo lo entendió.

"¿Odias los calcetines?" Burt pregunto.

"Se sienten raros, restrictivos." Blaine miró a Kurt. "Y me gustan los corbatines, de hecho."

Kurt sonrió. "Bien entonces. Los veré cuando vuelva." Besó sus padres de nuevo y pasó por Blaine con una sonrisa hasta que se acercó y él le agarró la mano, actuando por instinto. Esta vez Kurt reaccionó normalmente, ocultando cualquier perturbación, y sólo se volteó a mirarlo, sin dejar de sonreír.

"¿Cuándo vas a volver?" Blaine pregunto en voz baja, sin querer que su zona de seguridad se fuera por mucho tiempo.

"Después del almuerzo," Kurt contestó, igualmente de bajo. "No te preocupes, Papá y Carole te mantendrán acompañado. Ni vas a notar que me he ido."

Blaine dudaba eso pero asintió y jalo la mano de Kurt a su cara por un momento. Kurt sonrió, pasó su pulgar sobre el pómulo de Blaine antes de retirar la mano y partir. Blaine se volteó a la mesa, preocupado por las miradas que podría estar recibiendo pero ni Burt ni Carole dijeron nada y continuaron como si nada hubiera pasado por lo que Blaine estaba agradecido.

"¿Te gusta el football, chico?" Burt preguntó.

"Me encanta," Blaine contestó instantáneamente, una chispa de interés en su corazón por primera vez. "¿Hay un juego hoy?"

"OSU y Michigan, ajuste de cuentas," Burt se burló. "¿Quieres verlo conmigo?"

"Por favor," Blaine asintió. Ver football con su padre era algo que extrañaba… hasta que recordó el hecho de que su padre lo había vendido como un esclavo sexual por ciento cincuenta mil dólares. Se preguntó cómo sería ver football con Burt Hummel.

Resultó que también lo vería con Finn y que le permitieron tener el sillón para que no se sintiera incomodo. En realidad era agradable y comenzó a relajarse pero no se unió en los comentarios que Burt y Finn estaban teniendo, aunque le gustaba ver sus reacciones. Eran casi tan cercanos como Kurt y Burt. Era bueno ver una familia cercana después de con la que él creció.

Burt se echó hacia atrás mientras un receso publicitario empezó después del primer cuarto.

"Más vale que recoja su juego o Michigan los azotarán." Se quejó. Finn asintió estando de acuerdo.

"Puck y yo estábamos diciendo el- ¡Oh mierda!" Los ojos de Finn fueron a Blaine quien frunció el ceño, sin estar seguro de que había hecho. "Puck va a venir pronto para ver el partido con nosotros."

Blaine parpadeó, dejando que la información se hundiera.

"¿Puck es?"

"Uno de mis amigos y de Kurt. Es un poco intimidante pero totalmente inofensivo… al menos para sus amigos," Finn explicó. "Kurt me matara. Lo olvide por completo."

"Está bien," Blaine dijo suavemente. "No quiero interponerme en sus vidas. Yo… iré arriba."

"No, no hagas eso," Burt se quejó. "Esta TV es mejor para ver un partido que la de Kurt."

"Llevaré a Puck arriba," Finn decidió. "No te molestará, lo prometo."

"¿Qué le dirás de mí? Kurt dijo que no quería que sus amigos supieran de mí por el momento," Blaine le recordó.

"Diré que eres el novio de Kurt o algo así. Lo creerá."

Blaine se sonrojó y trató de discutir, pero escucharon un vehículo afuera y Finn miro por la ventana.

"Es él. No te asustes, por favor." Finn declaró. Blaine estaba vagamente divertido de que la preocupación principal de Finn era de que Kurt le hiciera daño por ser la razón de que Blaine tuviera otros ataque de pánico en vez de que Blaine estuviera asustado por este chico Puck.

El chico entróy las defensas de Blaine inmediatamente de levantaron. Se veía como una mala noticia, pero luego noto la sonrisa boba en su cara mientras hablaba con Finn. Nadie con una sonrisa como esa podía ser peligroso, Blaine decidió.

"Blaine este es Noah Puckerman, aunque le gusta ser llamado Puck," Finn presentó. "Este es Blaine, el nov-"

"No soy su novio," Blaine dijo lo suficientemente alto para que los otros escucharan y Burt lanzó una mirada oscura a Finn cuando era obvio que Blaine estaba angustiado. "Sólo dile la verdad. Soy un esclavo sexual."

Se levantó y salió de la habitación, su corazón herido por el hecho de que nunca volvería a tener una vida normal. Nunca conseguiría ser presentado a los amigos de los chicos como su novio y tener un momento viendo football con la familia de su novio, lo que paso esta mañana era lo más cercano que alguna vez conseguiría.

XXXX

Puck se le quedo viendo al chico más joven con las cejas levantadas.

"Está bien, entonces, ¿Cuál es la historia?" Puck preguntó, tomando el asiento de Blaine.

Burt miro a Puck con curiosidad. De todos los amigos de los chicos había esperado que Puck saltara directamente al hecho de 'esclavo sexual' y hacer bromas de mal gusto y básicamente hacer que Blaine se sintiera peor de lo que ya se sentía pero él parecía preocupado y parecía saber que había más en esto.

"¿Huh?" Finn preguntó.

"Bueno, conozco a Porcelana. La última cosa que nunca vez haría es forzar a otra persona a tener sexo, especialmente alguien que luce tan vulnerable y aterrorizado como ese chico." Puck se encogió, sorprendiendo a Burt y Finn con su perspicacia.

"¿Qué le pasa a Blaine?" Carole se preguntó. "Lucía molesto cuando entró a su habitación."

"Finn lo molesto," Burt suspiró. "No estoy realmente seguro sobre de que le dolió exactamente pero…"

"Tal vez piensa que lo miramos hacia abajo," Carole sugirió. "Tal vez piensa que los amigos de los muchachos lo mirarán hacia abajo."

"¿Cuál es su historia?" Puck cuestionó.

"Sus padres lo vendieron," Burt explicó. "No nos ha dicho por qué pero supongo que necesitaban dinero. Lo que sea que le hayan hecho en el Entrenamiento lo han traumatizado. No deja que nadie más que a Kurt que lo toquen e incluso entonces parece como si estuviera a punto de huir."

"Mamá es la única que no lo hace parecer como que va a tener un ataque de pánico," Finn añadió.

"Porque soy mujer, cielo," Carole le recordó. "Eran hombres los que lo torturaron y pensó que sería vendido a un hombre horrible que lo usaría. Honestamente no lo culpo."

Puck estaba frunciendo el ceño fruncido con tristeza. "Si está molesto porque cree que lo voy a mirar hacia abajo tal vez debería ir a hablar con él. Sé lo que es tener mierda por padres. ¿Puedo ir y probar?"

"Claro pero no te acerques demasiado a él, no hagas movimientos bruscos y trata de no tocarlo," Burt sugirió.

"Y si te dice que no vale nada, sermonéalo en que si vale, eso es lo que Kurt ha estado haciendo," Finn agregó. Puck asintió y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Fue a la antigua habitación de invitados y tocó la puerta.

No hubo respuesta así que volvió a llamar.

"Amigo."

"Vete."

"Amigo, es Puckzilla, quiere conversar, abre."

Hubo un movimiento y la puerta se abrió para revelar el muchacho de cabello rizado que parecía confundido.

"¿Puckzilla?" preguntó, sonando vagamente divertido. "¿Dónde demonios has sacado un nombre tan terrible como ese?"

"Hey, ¡Puckzilla es impresionante! Lo hice yo mismo."

"Sí,sí." Blaine se veía entretenido lo suficiente para volver a entrar a su habitación, pero dejó la puerta abierta como una invitación para Puck de unírsele. Puck lo observo hacer su cama. Blaine parecía bastante angustiado mientras tocaba la cama.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"Tuve una pesadilla aquí anoche. Sigo recordando lo cuando veo la cama desordenada…" Blaine lo miró, luciendo avergonzado. "Es probable que no te importe."

"Amigo, los otros me dijeron por qué estás aquí." Puck dijo suavemente. "No necesitas estar avergonzado. Estas personas son los mejores que conozco así que mi primer pensamiento no fue 'Hummel se consiguió un esclavo para coger día y noche' fue 'Hummel tiene un gran corazón y está adoptando a extraviados de nuevo'"

Blaine parecía como si quisiera estar ofendido hasta que Puck le giño el ojo y se dio cuenta que su intención era aligerar el aire así que se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

"Además estabas caminando demasiado normal." Puck en cogió los hombros mientras Blaine se sonrojó ante el comentario.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

"Bueno, hay un juego bueno de infierno abajo y siento como que te ahuyente. Regresa abajo, por favor, si eres un Hudmel ahora entonces eres más o menos mi familia. Me gustaría llegar a conocerte."

"¿Hudmel?"

"Hudson-Hummel. Es nuestro nombre para estos chicos. La mayoría de nosotros de Glee pasan el tiempo aquí porque Burt y Carole son los mejores padres del mundo. Bueno, me refiero a que ellos son bastante asombrosos para mis estándares que no son muy grandes pero todos los demás los aman."

Blaine lo miró con curiosidad.

"Tengo padres de mierda, también, amigo."

Blaine suspiró y miró a sus pies, moviendo sus dedos mientras pensaba. "¿Tus padres te vendieron por ciento cincuenta mil dólares?"

"No."

"Entonces realmente no tienes ni idea."

"Lo siento, amigo. Pero en serio. Si había mejor lugar de lo que podría haber resultado no puedo pensar en ello. Tienes que venir abajo y terminar de ver el juego dejar escapar un poco. Nunca mejoraras si no lo intentas."

Blaine lo miró un poco pero luego cedió y se puso de pie.

"Está bien entonces… quiero pasar el tiempo hasta que Kurt vuelva de todos modos." Blaine rodeó a Puck ligeramente y él observo al chico con tristeza mientras lo seguía. Este chico estaba más estropeado de lo que él estaba. Lo quería ayudar.

XXXX

Kurt salió de otra tienda con aún más bolsas. Se estaba quedando sin espacio en su brazo por lo que rápidamente de dirigió a ponerlas en su coche antes de volver. Esperaba que su padre no le importara que se metiera con el fondo hereditario de sus abuelos para pagar estas cosas pero no quería gastar de sus padres cientos de dólares ganados con esfuerzo en todo esta ropa para Blaine.

Él había elegido mantener a Blaine así que cuidaría de él.

Fue de regreso al centro comercial para encontrar corbatines de su tienda favorita donde compraba todas sus bufandas, sombreros, corbatas y corbatines. Era un gran lugar para los accesorios y tenía diversión escogiendo docenas de diferentes corbatines. Encontró uno que era el tono exacto de verde y dorado de los ojos de Blaine y lo tomó sonriendo.

"¡Boo!"

Kurt alzo la vista para ver a Mercedes saludándolo y él se acercó a ella, sonriendo felizmente.

"¿En serio necesitas esa cantidad de corbatines?" Mercedes preguntó bromeando. Kurt sólo encogió los hombros sin saber se debía decirle la verdad. Mercedes noto otra bolsa de la tienda donde él se había metido antes que está en la entrada del centro comercial donde escogió algunos hermosos chalecos para combinar con las camisas que le compró a Blaine. Pensó que todo se vería fantástico en él. No podía esperar a verlo con algunos conjuntos que él había elegido.

"Esos no son tu estilo habitual…" Mercedes le frunció el ceño y Kurt suspiró.

"No son para mí," Kurt explico. "Son para… Blaine."

Mercedes alzó sus cejas. "¿Tienes un nuevo novio Kurt? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?"

"¡No! No, Blaine no es mi novio," Kurt dijo. Se inclinó más cerca de ella. "Te acuerdas de cómo te quedaste callado sobre mi siendo gay cuando te lo dije. ¿Crees que puedes hacer eso de nuevo?"

"Por supuesto."

"Blaine es un portador. Carmichael Jones lo compro para ganarse un favor con mi papá," Kurt explicó.

Mercedes lo miró fijamente. "¿Tienes un esclavo sexual?"

"Técnicamente pero él es sólo un chico asustado que necesita que alguien cuide de él y lo ayude. Necesitaba comprarle ropa ya que estaba desnudo cuando nos lo dieron, con un gran pesado collar." Kurt se frotó la frente con la mano libre. "Tengo que comprarle un collar con el tiempo para que la gente no se ponga sospechosa pero justo ahora probablemente él nunca me hable de nuevo si lo mencionara. Apenas me deja sentarme cerca de él sin temblar y prepararse para huir."

"¿Es eso lo que ocultabas de nosotros ayer?" Mercedes preguntó, los ojos muy abiertos. Kurt asintió. "¿Por qué no nos dijiste?"

"Porque los conozco chicos. Habrían querido verlo y luego lo habrían mimado y asustado aún más. No está acostumbrado a nosotros aún. No quiero que conozca a ninguno de ustedes hasta que él confíe en mí por lo menos y se sienta seguro lo suficiente para conocer a mis amigos."

Mercedes inclinó la cabeza en reconocimiento de la verdad en sus palabras antes de sonreír ligeramente.

"Bueno cuando esté listo, ¿Puedo conocerlo?" Preguntó.

"Por supuesto," Kurt prometió. "Probablemente le voy a decir a los otros mañana durante el Club Glee así nadie está confundido acerca de las nuevas reglas como no ir arriba, o no fuertes sonidos, o no ir a ningún lado cerca de mi habitación o la habitación de invitados."

Mercedes sonrió ligeramente.

"Si quieres seguir conversando tendrás que acompañarme," Kurt dijo rápido. "Necesito pagar por esto e ir a encontrar algunos regalos ya que el cumpleaños dieciséis de Blaine fue durante su Entrenamiento así que nunca fue celebrado. También necesito un pastel.

Mercedes hizo un sonido de tristeza ahogado. "Eso es horrible. ¿Y sólo tenía quince cuando fue tomado?"

"No fue tomado," Kurt dijo ese sentimiento de enojo, vengativo flotando a través de él. "Sus padres lo vendieron voluntariamente."

Los ojos de Mercedes de abrieron mientras Kurt compraba los corbatines y dejaban la tienda. Él estaba furioso de nuevo y ella se veía increíblemente molesta.

"¿Cómo pudieron?"

"Necesitaban dinero." Kurt sacudió lejos el sentimiento, esperando mantener la calma y feliz por Blaine. "Creo que voy a llevarle in iPod para que pueda escapar del mundo por un rato. ¿Qué más debería llevarle? No le puedo dar mucho porque realmente se deprimiría." Mercedes parecía confundida pero Kurt no le explicó. "¿Tal vez algunos libros? Dijo que le gustaba leer."

"Eso suena bien," Mercedes dijo. "Te ayudaré."

Fueron y encontraron un iPod clásico con 160 GB de espacio así Blaine podría poner hay un montón de música y tal vez algunas películas entonces podría acurrucarse en su cama y escapar a donde sea que necesitara. Luego visitaron la tienda de libros y buscaron en los estantes. Kurt escogió una caja conjunta de Harry Potter porque no conocía a nadie que al menos no le gustara las películas de Harry Potter. También agarro algunos clásicos que él había disfrutado en la escuela, sólo en caso de que Blaine sea de eso que sólo les gusta la literatura. Mercedes desapareció por un rato y regreso con una tarjeta de regalo de iTunes.

"No sabemos qué música la gusta," explicó cuando se la paso a Kurt.

"Le diré que es de tu parte," Kurt prometió con una sonrisa, feliz de que alguien más estaba intentando en ayudar a Blaine a recuperarse. Sabía que todos sus amigos estarían dispuestos, era sólo el retenerlos en intentar demasiado. Sabía que Rachel intentaría y cantaría canciones inspiradoras sobre coraje y fuerza a Blaine y eso probablemente lo enviaría a la recaída por lo que quería retener eso lo más que pudiera- le tomó mucho tiempo a acostumbrarse a Rachel Berry. Y estaba preocupado que Santana y Puck hicieran bromas sexuales a su alrededor y molestarlo. Sabía que Tina, Mike, Joe y Quinn serían los mejores aparte de Mercedes en hacer lo que era mejor para Blaine.

Consiguieron papel para envolver los regalos y recogieron un pastel de chocolate de barro con Feliz Cumpleaños escrito con glaseado Blanco antes de que Kurt se despidiera de Mercedes con un gran abrazo de agradecimiento. Envolvió los regalos en el coche para que pudiera ponerlos en la mesa de la cocina con el pastel para esperar por Blaine sin tener que mantenerlos escondidos mientras iba por la ropa con el chico más joven. Esperaba que estuviera a la moda y supiera cuales elementos deberían ir juntos.

Entonces Kurt frunció el ceño. ¿Blaine siquiera era gay? Algunos portadores no lo eran. Tal vez por eso esta tan traumatizado. No, habría sido herido de todos modos pero Kurt decidió simplemente preguntarle, seguramente no lo molestaría. De lo contrario Blaine podría estar molesto con la ropa… pero dijo que le gustan los corbatines…

Llegó a casa y agarró la mitad de las cosas, incluyendo los regalos y el pastel y entró. Escucho gruñidos y voces ruidosas en la sala de estar y se asomó. Los chicos habían pasado de un juego de football a un juego de baseball y había una nueva adición. Kurt frunció el ceño al ver a Puck apoyado en el sillón donde Blaine estaba sentado pero decidió lidiar con eso más tarde. Puso el pastel y regalos en la cocina, encontró a Carole en la lavandería en su camino hacia arriba y sonrió en señal de saludo.

Puso la ropa de Blaine en su cama antes de dirigirse de regreso a agarrar el resto. Después de que ya todo estuviera adentro (dejándolo a un lado podría esperar hasta que Blaine estuviera ahí para ayudarlo a organizarlo) fue abajo y de apoyo en la entrada de la sala de estar.

"Hola Puck, no tenía idea de que estarías aquí hoy," Kurt dijo para anunciar su llegada y poner culpa en Finn quien sonrió tímidamente.

"Kurt, está bien," Burt dijo.

"¿Cómo está bien? Dije-"

"Tranquilo, Porcelana, sé todo sobre Anderson aquí," Puck dijo, sonriéndole a Blaine quien le dio una mirada divertida.

Kurt frunció el ceño. "¿Anderson?"

"Es mi apellido," Blaine explicó en voz baja, con los ojos en Kurt.

Kurt sintió una punzada en su corazón y una ola de celos haciéndolo sentir enfermo. ¿Blaine no le había dicho cual era su apellido pero se lo dijo a _Puck_? Se volteó y salió de la sala, irracionalmente herido, así que no notó a Blaine tentativamente levantando su mano con la esperanza de que Kurt se acercara.

No era como que fuera dueño de Blaine… bueno, de hecho se supone que técnicamente lo era, pero Blaine podía decirle a quien quisiera sobre él. Sólo que le dolía un poco verlo sin estremecerse de Puck sentado tan cerca cuando le tomo una pesadilla para hacer a Blaine incluso estar cerca de Kurt sin parecer aterrorizado.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Carole preguntó mientras él comenzaba a subir las escaleras pensando que tendía que trabajar en el guardarropa de Blaine de todos modos. Su habitación tenía un closet incorporado que sería suficientemente grande para toda su ropa. Kurt encogió los hombros como respuesta a la pregunta de Carole y sacó su caja de ganchos y se fue a la habitación de Blaine para empezar a colgar cosas.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de dicho chico se la había unido hasta que tosió para anunciarse.

Kurt se dio la vuelta y sonrió cuando lo vio.

"Hey, ¿Por qué no estas abajo?" Kurt preguntó.

"En realidad no me dijiste hola a mí," Blaine murmuró tímidamente. Parecía un poco herido y Kurt se sentía culpable. Allí estaba él, compadeciéndose a sí mismo porque estaba celoso de que Blaine le dijo a alguien más su apellido antes de decírselo a Kurt y él no se había tomado el tiempo de saludar a Blaine cuando el chico estaba probablemente nervioso todo el día alrededor de Burt, Finn y Puck todos los que eran intimidantes.

"Lo siento," Kurt hizo una mueca. "Voy a decirte hola ahora. Hola."

Blaine sonrió un poquito. "¿Todos eso es mío?" Miró a todas las diferentes bolsas y Kurt sonrió.

"Mira en esa," motivó y Blaine abrió la bolsa llena con corbatines y algunas bufandas. Kurt vio genuina felicidad iluminando sus ojos mientras observaba todos los diferentes diseños.

"Solía tener algunos de estos," murmuró, acariciando el material. "Muchas gracias."

Kurt inclinó la cabeza. "Eres gay, ¿cierto?"

Blaine alzó la mirada. "Sí… ¿No sabías eso?"

"No estaba seguro. No quería asumir. Justo me di cuenta en el camino a casa que si no lo eras entonces probablemente me odiarías más de lo que ya lo haces por comprar esta ropa."

"No te odio."

El corazón de Kurt dio un vuelco por la pequeña admisión y se encontró con los ojos de Blaine, una sonrisa iluminando su rostro hizo que Blaine se ruborizara por centésima vez en veinticuatro horas.

"Bien," Kurt murmuró. "Pero no puedes negar que no te agrado."

"Eso tampoco es verdad," Blaine suspiró, sentándose. "Sólo odio esta situación. Odio lo que me paso y odio que soy una carga para tan buenas personas que no merecen tener mi mierda apilada en ellos."

Allí estaba el odio en sí mismo una vez más que hacía a Kurt querer llorar cada vez que lo escuchaba pero de detuvo porque alguien tenía que ser fuerte y salir de los dos iba a ser él.

"Blaine," Kurt susurró. Espero hasta que Blaine lo miró de nuevo. "Me gustas. Lo hago. Por mucho. Quiero decir, no has dado mucho más que destellos de quien eres bajo todo esto…" Hizo un gesto con la mano. "Quiero ayudarte a ser tú de nuevo. No eres una carga."

Blaine no le creyó pero no discutió y se levantó para ayudar a Kurt a poner la ropa en su ligar, el brillo ocasional iluminando sus ojos cuando descubría algo que le gustaba en particular.

"Hey… vi esto en la última Vogue que leí," Blaine murmuró, admirando una camisa de seda. "En verdad la quería."

Kurt sonrió. "Soy un gran selector."

"Y oh tan modesto."

Ahí estaba esas burlas una vez más que sólo parecían de salir de su boca al azar sin que siquiera se diera cuenta. Esto encantó a Kurt. Eso fue la segunda vez ahora.

"De hecho conseguí la nueva Vogue el Viernes pero no la he visto todavía," Kurt dijo. "¿Quieres… quieres verla conmigo después del pastel?"

Blaine recordó la promesa de Kurt de pastel y en lugar de parecer molesto por eso se veía feliz.

"¿En serio me trajiste un pastel?"

"Chocolate de barro."

"Pastel de chocolate y Vogue? ¿Qué más podría querer un chico?" Blaine sonrió ligeramente. "Quiero darte las gracias de nuevo pero sé que sólo me dirás que no lo mencione así que yo…" Blaine se fue apagando y frunció el ceño un poco.

"¿Qué?"

"En Entrenamiento de Recompensa se nos enseño a agradecer físicamente a nuestros Maestros por los regalos," Blaine susurró.

"No. No contacto físico al menos que lo hagas porque quieres," Kurt le informo. "Puedo ver la mirada en tus ojos. Esas son gracias suficientes, no te preocupes."

Blaine le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento y colgaron lo último de la ropa y cerraron la puerta.

"Está bien, ven conmigo," Kurt le pidió y Blaine lo siguió por las escaleras y adentro de la cocina. Kurt miró sus ojos abiertos por los regalos al lado del pastel al cual Carole le había puesto unas cuantas velas y las encendió conforme los chicos entraban.

"Tú… Kurt… Yo…" Blaine lo miró con ojos brillantes y Kurt sonrió. Blaine le tendió la mano y Kurt lo dejo tomar la suya y presionarla en su rostro como lo había hecho en la mañana antes de irse. Kurt sintió su corazón agitándose por el contacto como lo había sido esta mañana y repitió la acción de acariciar con su pulgar sobre el pómulo de Blaine.

"Ábrelos," sugirió. Burt, Finn y Puck estaban viendo desde la entrada mientras Kurt se sentaba al lado de Blaine y lo miraba abrir sus regalos.

Todos disfrutaron la tarde y Puck se quedó para la cena, platicando sin sentido con Blaine de videojuegos, dejándole sentir a gusto. La opinión y afecto de Kurt por Puck se disparó dramáticamente al verlo interactuar con Blaine.

Kurt estaba muy sorprendido y complacido cuando la mano de Blaine encontró la suya bajo la mesa durante la cena y no la soltó hasta que subieron a ver Vogue. Parecía que sostener la mano no preocupaba a Blaine tanto como otros tipos de contacto físico.

Blaine preguntó si podía dormir con Kurt de nuevo quien acepto pero esta vez durmieron separados. La espalda de Blaine estaba hacia él cuando se quedo dormido pero cuando Kurt despertó en la mañana para arreglarse para la escuela Blaine estaba situado a su lado, pequeñas bocanadas de aire se escapaban de su boca mientras acariciaba su mejilla contra la cintura de Kurt donde estaba acurrucado. Y Kurt no podía soportar la idea de despertarlo así que escribió una nota para él antes de arreglarse e irse a la escuela con Finn, preocupándose de cómo Blaine se ocuparía durante el día.

* * *

_**Ow Kurt es tan lindo al tratar de hacer feliz a Blaine un rato, Puck :3 lo adoro lol. Ok la cosa esta así, cómo dije arriba tengo trabajo ahora pero no pienso dejar esto sólo pido una semana, osea que voy actualizar A Mafia Romance el fin de semana y después de eso no actualizare esa semana para darme un poco de tiempo y tal vez avance un poco con los capítulos para no ir tan al día, espero que me entiendan. Nos leemos pronto. Y gracias por los Reviews.**_


	7. Extrañado

_**Hola ¿Cuanto tiempo? lo siento mucho se supone solo sería una semana pero la semana pasada fue una locura para mí, mucho trabajo y prácticamente no pude adelantar en las historias pero cada Lunes y Viernes tendrán sus respectivos capítulos ya veré como le hago. Los dejo para que disfruten el capítulo.**_

_**No me pertenece nada, sólo los errores son míos.**_

* * *

Capítulo 7: Extrañado

Blaine estaba preocupado cuando despertó y no podía ver a Kurt por ningún lado en la habitación hasta que un brillante post-it purpura en la cabecera le llamó la atención. Lo quitó y lo leyó rápidamente.

_Finn y yo ya nos hemos ido a la escuela, quería que durmieras ya que no parece que hayas dormido mucho últimamente. Estaré en casa alrededor de las cuatro o antes dependiendo en cuanto tiempo Rachel sermoneé en Glee y en que tan bien vaya el decirles a todos sobre ti. No te preocupes, no estarán enojados contigo, pero puede que lo estén conmigo al principio si me explico mal- _Blaine frunció el ceño por esto, no quería que los amigos de Kurt pensaran que él era una mala persona- _Pero me conocen así que estará bien. En fin Carole debería de estar levantada, te hará lo que quieras para desayunar, sólo pide. Disfruta de la casa vacía y juega a vestirte, sorpréndeme con tus conjuntos cuando regrese._

_Te extrañaré hoy- Kurt_

Su nombre estaba seguido de una carita sonriente con un pequeño sombrero de copa y los ojos de Blaine se quedaron en las últimas palabras. ¿Kurt lo extrañaría? ¿Cuándo sólo lo había conocido hace dos días? Eso hizo a su corazón calentarse ligeramente. Volvió a leer la nota unas cuantas veces más y luego paso un rato sentado en la cama de Kurt, estudiando su hermosa caligrafía. ¿Por qué todo sobre su no- Maestro era tan perfecto? Deseaba entrañablemente haber conocido a Kurt de una manera diferente.

Pero esta era la manera en que las cosas estaban.

Su estomago finalmente había tenido suficiente de su falta de acción y gruño ferozmente más bien a él, haciendo eco por la silenciosa habitación. Blaine casi se echó a reír al oír el sonido. En dos días se había acostumbrado a comer comida llenadora que ahora estaba gruñendo contantemente.

Se preguntó ¿Si Carole hacia panqueques de arándanos como su madre los hacía?

Se levantó y se dirigió escaleras abajo, por primera vez observando las fotografías colgando y situadas en varias superficies de la casa. Hizo una pausa y miró a una fotografía de Kurt, de unos cinco años, envuelto en los brazos de una hermosa mujer, ambos lucían tan felices. Se parecía mucho a Kurt.

"Es Elizabeth, la madre de Kurt."

La voz de Carole lo sorprendió y ella le sonrió disculpándose cuando él la miró.

"Es hermosa," reflexionó.

"Murió cuando Kurt tenía ocho," Carole explicó. "¿Cómo dormiste cariño?"

"Mejor," Blaine explicó. Era cierto. Había dormido toda la noche por primera vez desde que había sido vendido. Sabía que tenía algo que ver con Kurt, pero estaba tratando de ignorar ese hecho tanto tiempo como pudo.

"Noté que tu habitación estaba vacía…"

Blaine se sonrojó. "Yo… uh… yo sólo…"

"Está bien," Carole le seguro. Puso gentilmente una mano en su brazo y lo llevó a la cocina. Blaine sabía que no le importaba el contacto con Carole porque era mujer. Las mujeres eran seguras. Eran los hombres los que querían hacerle daño. Excepto Kurt. Kurt nunca le haría daño, realmente creía eso después de pasar dos noches en su cama y ni una vez con temor a que Kurt lo atacara.

"Kurt es… seguro," Blaine explicó mientras se sentaba en la mesa. "No es nada como los demás."

"Lo sé," Carole estuvo de acuerdo. "¿Qué te gustaría para el desayuno?"

"Um… ¿Le importaría hacerme panqueques de arándanos?" Blaine preguntó. Carole asintió feliz y reunió los ingredientes.

"Estaba pensando que después que comamos tú y yo podríamos disfrutar del sol en el jardín," Carole sugirió. "Están prediciendo nieve para el fin de semana y quería disfrutar de lo último del sol antes de que desaparezca para el invierno."

Blaine asintió. Sol. Había extrañado el sol.

Disfrutó su día con Carole. No lo presionó para hablar de nada e incluso de sintió suficientemente cómodo para discutir los temas en el programa de entrevistas que vieron juntos. Blaine vio el periódico en la mesa de café.

Lima…

¡Mierda! Blaine se le quedo viendo al periódico. ¿Estaba a dos horas de distancia de su casa? ¿Todo este tiempo? Se quedó impresionado y permitió que se hundirse antes de descartarlo. No importaba de todos modos. Esta era su vida ahora. Y en realidad, nadie que él conocía apenas lo reconocería ahora. No quería que lo vieran.

Carole estaba haciendo algo de limpieza más tarde y Blaine fue a su armario para divertirse un poco con su ropa, escogiendo atuendos y examinándolos en el espejo interior de la puerta de su armario. Tenía este intenso deseo de que Kurt este sorprendido y feliz con sus decisiones cuando llegue a casa. Sabía que era en parte por su Entrenamiento y eso le enfermaba pero el resto de esto era porque le gustaba cuando Kurt sonreía. Le hacía sentir ganas de sonreír, y todo parecía mejor.

Se preguntó qué es lo que Kurt estaba haciendo y se dio cuenta… extrañaba a Kurt. Sólo habían sido dos días pero se había acostumbrado a la sonrisa reconfortante de Kurt y la seguridad que sentía a su alrededor. Blaine miró el reloj pero eran sólo las dos… otras dos horas hasta que Kurt volvería a casa.

* * *

Kurt no estaba teniendo un buen momento lejos de Blaine. Estuvo entrando en pánico todo el día, preocupado de que Blaine se quedara dormido y tuviera una pesadilla y Kurt no estaría ahí para hacerlo sentir mejor. Estaba preocupado que alguien pudiera venir a la casa de forma inesperada y asustar a Blaine.

No, tenía que dejar de preocuparse o de lo contrario el día iría simplemente más lento de lo que ya estaba. Además Carole estaba con Blaine, ella sería capaz de cuidar de él.

Y peor que eso era la situación en la que estaba en ese momento.

Todos y cada uno de sus amigos (Además de Puck y Mercedes por supuesto) estaban arrojándole insultos, furiosos con él en el segundo en que la palabra "Portador" salió de su boca y ni siquiera lo habían dejado tratar explicarse.

Quinn le había llamado 'enfermo y pervertido' y Rachel, después de estar de acuerdo con la evaluación de Quinn, le informó a Kurt que llevaría a Blaine lejos de él para quedarse con ella y sus papás ya que ellos lo tratarían como se merecía.

Kurt se frotó la frente y miró a Finn quien estaba parado al lado de él pero ninguno de ellos pudo hacerse oír por encima de los gritos.

"¡Chicos! ¡Chicos!" Puck finalmente gritó, harto de su comportamiento. "¿Enserio piensan tan poco de Kurt? ¡Se supone que son sus amigos!" Se levantó y camino para unirse con los hermanos. "Conocí a este chico ayer y sabe lo afortunado que es de estar con la familia de Kurt. Kurt no lo está usándolo de esa manera, sólo lo aceptó porque no quería que alguien más lo tratara así."

"¡Espera un segundo!" Mercedes dijo, mirando a Kurt. "¿Puck lo ha conocido?"

"No sabía de eso hasta que llegué a casa ayer," Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Pero en defensa de Puck fue capaz de mantener a Blaine calmado. No le pregunto cosas insensibles ni una vez."

Puck sonrió. "Anderson y yo somos unidos."

Kurt rodó sus ojos.

"Entonces… ¿Estas cuidando de él?" Sam pregunto para comprobar.

Kurt asintió. "Y quiero que ustedes me ayuden. Eventualmente se acostumbrara a nosotros y estará listo para conocer gente nueva. Cuando lo conozcan, no pregunten de lo que le paso, de su familia o de cómo era su vida antes de ser vendido. Sólo hablen de películas y libros. Me dijo anoche que la música es su pasión y todos nosotros amamos la música así que atrápenlo con eso, cantar con él."

"Podemos hacer eso," Artie estuvo de acuerdo.

"¿Blaine es un delfín?" Brittany preguntó.

"¿Es caliente?" Santana cuestionó. Kurt ignoró a ambas mientras Rachel comenzó a hablar en voz alta sobre cómo su talento musical seguramente sería el mejor medio para lograr que Blaine salga de su caparazón y ayudarlo a sanar.

"No, eso lo traumatizará más," Quinn no estuvo de acuerdo.

"¿Cuándo lo conoceremos?" Tina preguntó.

"Um… no estoy seguro. Las siguientes personas a las que tiene que conocer son su tutor y consejero pero no los vamos a traer por un tiempo hasta que él confíe en nosotros."

"Está en su camino, claramente te adora," Puck señaló.

Kurt sacudió su cabeza. "Estoy bastante seguro de que la única razón por la que me deja tocarlo y está bien con estar cerca de mí es porque soy su Maestro, técnicamente, y sus instintos del entrenamiento están haciéndolo que lo haga. Chicos no tienen idea de lo que le hicieron allí. Tienen una sección del Entrenamiento llamado Entrenamiento de Castigo que causa a cada uno de ellos romperse y comienzan a comportarse de la manera en la que vemos como actúan los esclavos todo el tiempo. Es horrible."

"Si sólo le gustas porque eres su Maestro ¿Por qué lo dejas que te toque, por qué no detienes?" Finn se preguntó.

"Lo has escuchado, Finn, él piensa tan mal de sí mismo. Ha sido tan herido que en realidad cree que la única cosa en lo que es bueno es para ser violado y tener hijos como resultado de esa violación. Si me retiro de cualquiera de su contacto él creería que también pienso eso y eso no le ayudaría en nada. Estoy seguro que parte de él le gusto porque soy amable con él, pero el resto es debido a cómo ve mi posición en su vida."

El salón parecía muy sombrío y Kurt se movió, mirando la hora.

"Está bien entonces en realidad eso es lo que quería decir." Kurt se las arregló.

"Te ayudaremos," Mike prometió y todos los demás asintieron. "Lo vamos a poner mejor."

"Muchas gracias a todos."

"Muy bien todos, ahora en la lección de esta semana-" El Sr. Shue dijo y Kurt volteó hacia él.

"De hecho ¿Le importa si sólo voy directo a casa? Estoy un poco cansado y en realidad yo sólo… estoy preocupado por Blaine…" Kurt se mordió el labio y el Sr. Shue asintió con la cabeza, dejándolo salir del salón del coro sin otra palabra.

Kurt nunca admitirá que podría haber manejado un poco por encima del límite de velocidad para poder llegar a casa más rápido. Fue adentro, a punto llamar cuando encontró a Blaine acurrucado, profundamente dormido en el sofá de dos piezas en el salón, el menú de Harry Potter y El Cáliz de Fuego reproduciéndose en la TV. Kurt tomó el control remoto y lo apagó, arrodillándose en frente de Blaine y gentilmente acariciando sus rizos hasta que se agitó.

Él parpadeó como un búho y miró hacia el reproductor de DVD para ver la hora, sus ojos se abrieron mucho cuando regresaron al rostro de Kurt.

"Estás en casa temprano," susurró.

"No quería sentarme en el club Glee cuando tú estabas aquí más o menos solo," Kurt explicó.

"Carole está descansando un poco antes de trabajar," Blaine explicó, un poco a la defensiva. Kurt rodó los ojos.

"No es a lo que me refería, Blaine." Kurt continuó jugando con su cabello porque Blaine estaba apoyando en su mano y miró su atuendo. Él estaba usando un par de jeans rojos, una playera negra de manga corta abotonada hasta arriba y un corbatín rojo. Se veía absolutamente adorable. "Buenas decisiones."

Blaine sonrió adormilado. Parecía que todavía estaba parcialmente dormido ya que no parecía que le importara la cercanía de Kurt.

"Puedes volver a dormir," Kurt le dijo. "Sólo me sentaré aquí y hacer tarea."

Blaine asintió, sus ojos cayendo cerrados.

"Te extrañé," murmuró somnoliento y el corazón de Kurt se apretó, sus ojos se pincharon de lagrimas ante las palabras de Blaine que probablemente no había querido decir. Kurt se inclinó hacia delante y le besó la sien, haciendo a Blaine sonreí levemente, con los ojos todavía cerrados.

"Me voy a cambiar con algo más cómodo pero luego estaré de regreso," Kurt le dijo. Se cambió rápidamente en deportivos y una sudadera con capucha antes de dirigirse abajo para unirse a Blaine en el sofá de dos piezas ya que él estaba ocupando muy poco espacio. Sacó algo de la tarea de matemáticas y comenzó a trabajar en los problemas mientras Blaine dormía a su lado.

Cuando Carole se fue a trabajar a las cuatro Blaine despertó un poco y adormilado le permitió a Carole besar la parte superior de su cabeza como lo hizo con Kurt cuando se despidió. La vio irse antes de girarse y recostarse de nuevo esta vez con su cabeza en el regazo de Kurt. Kurt lo miró con sorpresa y Blaine le sonrió, tomando la mano de Kurt y manteniéndola en su cara.

"Estás muy sensible esta tarde," Kurt comento vacilante. Blaine asintió. "Alguna razón en particular."

"Me haces sentir a salvo," Blaine murmuró en la misma forma en que le había dicho a Kurt que lo extrañó.

Kurt quería llorar de nuevo. En realidad esperaba que esto fuera de verdad Blaine y no el resultado de su Entrenamiento.

"Bien. Estas a salvo conmigo," Kurt prometió en voz baja, dejando su mano en la mejilla de Blaine mientras dormía de nuevo. Blaine no despertó correctamente hasta que Finn llegó a casa, azotando la puerta antes de maldecir al recordar le nerviosismo de Blaine.

Mientras esto era Blaine levantándose de un salto para retroceder, sus ojos viendo alrededor salvajemente. Kurt se puso de pie.

"Blaine, Blaine, está bien," dijo. "Estás a salvo. Soy yo, Kurt, no hay nada aquí. Estás bien."

Los ojos de Blaine se movieron para concentrarse en Kurt ante el sonido de su voz, su pecho subiendo y bajando por el susto.

"¿Blaine? Estás bien…"

"¿Kurt?"

"Sí, soy yo. Vamos, ahora, estás bien." Kurt extendió sus brazos y Blaine dio dos pasos hacia adelante hasta que fue capaz de ser envuelto en ellos, enterrando su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Kurt. Kurt le frotó su espalda con dulzura, aún murmurando en su oído hasta que dejo de temblar. "¿Estás bien, ahora?"

"Sí… lo siento," Blaine murmuró contra su cuello, su aliento provocándole piel de gallina a Kurt y reprimió un escalofrío, tratando de ignorar la sensación del movimiento de los labios de Blaine contra el punto sensible de su cuello donde su cuello encontraba su hombro. "Sobresaltado."

"Me di cuenta." Kurt gentilmente saco a Blaine de él y le dio una sonrisa. "Entonces, ¿Qué quieres para cenar?"

Blaine lucía aliviado de que dejara el asunto y consideró la pregunta.

"He estado anhelado comida china todo el día," admitió.

"Hay un menú en el refrigerador. ¡Finn!" Kurt se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, sosteniendo una de las manos de Blaine y jalando de él. "¡Estamos pidiendo comida china para la cena! ¿Qué quieres?"

"¡Combinación de carne satay!" Finn gritó.

Kurt sonrió. "Debí haber sabido," Sacó el menú de comida china para llevar del refrigerador y se la dio a Blaine. "Y Papá querrá lo habitual también, supongo. Debería estar en casa pronto." Revisó la hora mientras Blaine estudiaba el menú.

"Creo que tendré lo que sea que tu pidas," Blaine dijo. "No puedo elegir."

"¿Estás seguro?"

Blaine asintió así que Kurt llamó al lugar y dio su orden antes de voltear de nuevo hacia Blaine.

"¿Qué?" Blaine preguntó.

"Quiero hablar del tutor y consejero que te estamos consiguiendo," Kurt explicó. Hizo un gesto a la sala de estar y volvió a tomar asiento. Blaine dudo antes de sentarse a su lado. "Realmente depende de ti cuando los consigamos."

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, en este momento no estás realmente cómodo dónde estás. No discutas, te veo echarte hacia atrás cuando alguien se acerca demasiado," Kurt explicó. Blaine bajó la mirada. "No te culpamos en lo más mínimo. Pero ya que no lo estas, queremos que decidas cuando te sientas suficientemente seguro con nosotros para tener nuevas personas introducidas en tu vida así si ellos te molestan o te lastiman, vengas a nosotros."

Kurt avanzó un poco hacia adelante y tentativamente llevó una mano para levantar el rostro de Blaine así podría verlo. Blaine se encogió un poco, pero permitió el contacto. Cuando se estaban mirando el uno al otro Kurt movió su mano a la mejilla de Blaine. Este era otro contacto que Blaine permitía sin problema, Kurt sabía que era probablemente por si Entrenamiento pero le gustaba que hubiera un par de maneras que podía tocar a Blaine sin molestarlo.

"¿Entendiste?"

"Lo entendí. Gracias." Blaine se mordió el labio por un momento. "No creo que pueda manejarlo todavía."

"Y eso es lo que quería saber." Kurt sonrió cálidamente y suavemente acarició el pómulo de Blaine sin pensamiento consciente. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

"Fue bueno. Carole es realmente agradable. ¿Fue bien el decirle a tus amigos sobre mí?"

"No al principio pero tu nuevo mejor amigo intercedió por mí."

Blaine frunció el ceño confundido. "¿Quién?"

"Puck. Ya que de hecho te ha visto sabía que estaba pasando."

"Oh. Me gusta Puck. Parece como una mala persona a primera vista pero en realidad es un poco de una droga."

"Sí, deberías de verlo con su hija." Kurt sonrió con cariño al recuerdo de ver las fotos de Puck abrazando a Beth que les había mostrado en Glee.

"¿Puck tiene una hija?" Blaine frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo…?"

Kurt no entendió su tomo pero luego notó de mirada. "Oh, no de esa forma. Accidentalmente embarazó a Quinn en nuestro segundo año. La madre biológica de Rachel adoptó a su hija pero se les tiene permitido verla."

Blaine asintió. "¿A qué te refieres con la madre biológica de Rachel?"

"Ella tiene dos papás."

"¿Ninguno de ellos era un Portador?"

"No. Tuvieron que conseguir a una sustituta."

"Es afortunada. Apuesto que si tuviera dos padres nunca me hubieran vendido." Blaine se dejo caer de nuevo en la sala. No parecía tan perturbado como de costumbre ante la mención de sus padres. Parecía estar acostumbrado al hecho de lo que le habían hecho.

Kurt frotó el hombro de Blaine y se acercó más.

"¿Quieres ver otra película?" Preguntó. Blaine le sonrió ligeramente.

"Seguro. ¿Cómo qué?"

"Tú escoge. Adelante." Blaine y Kurt se sostuvieron la mirada por un momento hasta que Blaine se acercó al gabinete y ojeo con una cara pensativa, tatareando en voz baja.

"Ayer me dijiste que amas la música," Kurt dijo.

"Sí, me gusta."

"¿Sin embargo, cantas?"

Blaine dudó. "Lo hacía."

Kurt se levantó y fue a arrodillarse a su lado. "¿Te detuviste por lo que te estaba pasando?"

Blaine asintió lentamente. "Nada de lo que solía hacerme feliz ya no hacía ese trabajo. Todo parecía sin sentido. Estaba en el club Glee en mi escuela, como tú."

"¿Cantarías conmigo?" Blaine se veía un poco aterrorizado por lo que Kurt retractó. "Lo siento, eso fue desconsiderado. Tenemos un piano en el estudio… si un día te apetece tocar eres bienvenido a hacerlo."

Blaine asintió y luego sacó un DVD de Les Mis Espectáculo del Aniversario 25.

"¿Podemos ver este?"

"Por supuesto. Ponlo." Kurt regreso a su lugar en la sala y se acurrucó, listo para cantar junto con Valjean y Fantine. Blaine se le unió y miró a Kurt antes de acomodarse en el lado opuesto de la sala pero para cuando Burt estuvo en casa, la comida china había llegado y habían comido, y Javert estaba por cometer suicidio Blaine estaba acomodado en el pecho de kurt, comenzando a quedarse dormido de nuevo. No pudo evitar el cariño que sentía en ese momento ya que estaba tan lleno y con sueño. Kurt lo notó.

"Estas realmente cansado hoy," señaló. "Y te pones mimoso cuando tienes sueño."

Blaine sonrió un poco y se movió para que pudiera ver a Kurt. "No dormí bien en el compuesto. Y solía ser un tipo de chico abrazador. Wes solía llamarme un oso de peluche de tamaño completo."

Kurt sonrió y se rió un poco, el sonido haciendo a Blaine cerrar sus ojos de nuevo.

"Puedo ver por qué pensaría eso," estuvo de acuerdo. Decidió que le gustaba cuando Blaine estaba adormilado. Era relajado y abierto, permitiendo a Kurt acercarse más. Este era otro destello del verdadero Blaine y él en realidad quería comenzar a traer a este chico cuando estuviera despierto.

* * *

Durante las próximas dos semanas Blaine comenzó a asentarse correctamente en el hogar Hudmel. Pasaría tiempo con Carole cuando estaba en casa y él finalmente se sintió suficientemente bien que ella era capaz de volver a los turnos de día sin entrar en pánico por estar solo- los turnos de noche eran tan agotadores, especialmente con Burt en Washington la mayor parte de la semana.

Cuando Kurt llegaba a casa de la escuela, él y Blaine verían películas juntos o Blaine se sentaba con Kurt y leía mientras él hacía su tarea. Paso toda la primera semana durmiendo con Kurt pero luego decidió que quería intentar dormir por su cuenta- terminó subiendo a la cama de Kurt a las tres de la mañana y el chico más grande simplemente despertó lo suficiente para tirar de Blaine a sus brazos y caía dormido de nuevo.

Comenzó a sonreír más. Realmente sentía como que podía respirar de nuevo en su casa… hasta que las pesadillas llegaban o alguien se movía demasiado de pronto. Blaine podía ahora dejarlos a todos sentarse cerca de él pero sólo Kurt y Carole podían realmente tocarlo sin asustarse. Blaine sabía que necesitaba ayuda así que fue con Kurt una tarde mientras él ensayaba para Glee. Ganaron sus Seccionales y Kurt tenía la esperanza de obtener un solo para las Regionales. El corazón de Blaine dio un vuelco cuando Kurt le dijo que estaban compitiendo contra los Warblers. Su antiguo club Glee.

Blaine espero hasta que Kurt terminara de cantar antes de hablarle porque en realidad amaba el sonido de la voz de Kurt. Era tan pura y hermosa. Merecía solos y no entendía por qué no los tenía.

Blaine aplaudió cuando Kurt terminó y miró a su alrededor, sonriéndole a Blaine y palmeando el banco del piano. Blaine se acercó para unírsele.

"Eso fue hermoso," Blaine elogió y no por primera vez. Kurt se sonrojó, sus pálidas mejillas poniéndose bastante rosas por lo que Blaine tenía que mirar a otro lado cuando su estomago e volcaba ante la visión.

"¿Quieres hablar?" Kurt preguntó y Blaine sonrió. El chico mayor era tan bueno en leerlo ahora que apenas tuvo que expresar un deseo o preocupación, Kurt sólo sabía. Por fin había dejado de pensar en él como su Maestro pero aún era consciente del hecho que si Kurt cambiaba de opinión aún tendría que someterse a cada uno de sus caprichos; aunque confiaba en él, sabía que Kurt nunca, jamás le haría daño.

"Sí… creo que estoy listo para ese consejero," Blaine dijo. "Quiero sacar todo. Quiero que alguien me ayude a dejar de sobresaltarme cada vez que alguien camina demasiado cerca de mí. Quiero ser capaz de dormir en mi propia cama sin despertar con una pesadilla horrible. Quiero decir, no me importa dormir contigo pero sería agradable no tener que ser tan dependiente."

"Entiendo," Kurt le aseguro. "Le haré saber a Papá, ¿De acuerdo?"

"Gracias." Blaine juega con las teclas del piano comenzando la melodía de Teenage Dream y Kurt le sonrió.

"Tócala," insistió. "Todavía no te he escuchado cantar."

Blaine dudó. "Aún no… sin embargo, pronto. Me siento más conectado a la música desde que te he estado escuchando."

"Eso es bueno." Kurt inclinó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Blaine. Blaine lo miró con sorpresa pero el contacto ya apenas le molestaba. Si alguna vez se sentía incomodo podía decirle a Kurt que se alejara y lo haría, sabía eso, así que eso hizo el que Kurt lo tocara algo que no le importaba.

* * *

Días después Blaine estaba leyendo en su cama, esperando a que Kurt llegara a casa de la escuela cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Levanto la vista para ver a Kurt y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro son su consentimiento.

"No escuche tu coche," dijo, sentándose y dejando su libro a un lado. Kurt forzó una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Qué?"

"Necesito hablarte de algo," Kurt dijo en voz baja. Blaine asintió y dio unas palmadas el final de su cama para que Kurt se sentara ahí, un catalogo de algún tipo en sus manos y expresión preocupada. "No quiero asustarte pero es algo… no bueno."

Blaine ladeó la cabeza. "Adelante."

"¿Sabes que te estamos consiguiendo un tutor y un consejero?" Kurt preguntó y Blaine asintió, sin entender a dónde iba. "Bueno… ellos, como todos los demás, necesitan pensar que estas siendo… poseído."

"Oh…" Blaine se mordió el labio por un momento. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir, necesitamos hacerlo parecer como que estas siendo usado para lo qué te compraron," Kurt explicó cambiando a culpabilidad. "De lo contrario, alguien podría llevarte de nosotros y enviarte a algún lugar donde no querrás estar."

El corazón de Blaine dio un vuelco y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. "No quiero eso."

"Tampoco yo," Kurt le aseguró. "Es por eso que para cuando ellos estén aquí o cuando termines yendo a afuera por cualquiera que sea la razón vas a necesitar…"

Sostuvo el catalogo para que Blaine lo tomara y notó de que era el catalogo… accesorios para acompañar a los esclavos. Kurt tenía doblada una sección, Blaine la abrió y examinó los diferentes tipos de collares anunciados.

"¿Quieres que me ponga…?" Miró a Kurt, afectado. Le había prometido que no sería tratado como un esclavo en su casa. Comenzó a sentir un ataque de pánico acercándose pero Kurt se arrastró más cerca, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Blaine, shh, está bien." Kurt arrulló. "Ven aquí." Blaine se arrastró a sus brazos en espera y dejó a Kurt mecerlo suavemente. "Esto es sólo para cuando haya gente por aquí que no sea mi familia o mis amigos porque no van a entender. Van a tratar de llevarte porque no estoy "usándote". Así que si vas afuera y cuando gente venga necesitas usarlo pero aparte no."

Blaine se dejaba arrullar por el suave balanceo y los pequeños besos que estaba dejando en sus rizos sin pensar en ello. Blaine cerró los ojos y se apoyo en el pecho de Kurt sintiéndose seguro y cálido.

"Entonces, quiero que escojas uno de estos con el que te sentirías más cómodo de usar por periodos cortos de tiempo," Kurt explicó, estirándose y trayendo el catalogo enfrente de ellos. "Hay unos muy desagradables aquí pero también hay muchos que parecen como collares de gargantilla. Mira, este es algo así como una pulsera en forma de collar."

Blaine lo examinó.

"Lo que sea que consigamos tendría que decir 'Propiedad de Kurt Hummel' ¿No?" Blaine cuestionó. Kurt asintió con tristeza.

"Tiene que ser creíble, cariño, lo siento."

"No, está bien. Esto es para que pueda mantenerme a salvo. Lo haré." Blaine examinaba los diversos diseños mientras Kurt lo abrazaba con fuerza, frotando su costado y besando su cabello de vez en cuando. Era agradable, pensó. Kurt nunca esperaba nada de él y siempre se apartaba cuando se ponía incomodo, pero este tipo de tacto era simplemente… agradable; Blaine acogía.

"Me gusta este," Blaine finalmente decidió, apuntando a un collar que parecía que estaba hecho de seda trenzada. Era de tres tonos de azul: azul cielo, azul rey y un color turquesa. Tenía un pequeño corazón que colgaba de él para tener el nombre del esclavo grabado y por encima de donde estaba colgado el corazón estaba un plato especial para tener el nombre del Maestro grabado. Era muy bonito, considerando todas las cosas.

"¿Quieres ese?" Kurt verificó y Blaine asintió. "De acuerdo, lo ordenaré."

Blaine le sonrió y se apoyó en su pecho de nuevo. "No te vayas aún."

Kurt se acomodó contras las almohadas de Blaine, sosteniendo al chico más joven en su pecho. Blaine se movió así su oreja descansaba sobre el corazón de Kurt y suspiró felizmente cuando comenzó a cantar en voz baja. Honestamente podría quedarse ahí en los brazos de Kurt para siempre.

Y ese conocimiento le aterraba.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? Blaine ya sabe dónde está, quiere ayuda para empezar a sanar por completo y la unión entre él y Kurt se hace más fuerte :D Gracias por los reviews. Alguien me pidió que traduzca unos libros pero no lo puedo hacer, una cosa es traducir historias como esta de 30-40 capítulos relativamente cortos a traducir libros, lo siento.**_

_**Nos leemos la próxima semana con esta historia y el Viernes con A Mafia Romance, cuídense mucho bye.**_


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Hola :D Antes que nada Feliz año,espero que tengan un excelente año y que cumplan todos sus deseos y metas, mis mejores deseos para ustedes y para los que los rodean :) Ahora disculpen si no actualice la semana pasada pero dos de mis primos vinieron a México y pues me la pase con ellos hasta ayer. Bueno los dejo para que disfruten de este capítulo.**_

_**Nada me pertenece, sólo los errores son míos. Traducción Autorizada.**_

* * *

Capítulo 8: Promesa

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo es el que contiene VIOLENCIA y VIOLACIÓN. Si deseas saltarlo, es la sección en cursiva marcada con 'XXX'

Kurt estaba sentado en Glee admirando una fotografía de un dormido Blaine en su teléfono. Sabía que era estúpido pero no podía tener suficiente de sólo mirar a Blaine. Era una locura y peligroso estar sintiéndose de la forma que lo hacía pero no pudo evitarlo. Blaine era hermoso y más que eso era una persona hermosa. Debajo de todo el dolor de su esclavitud era divertido, encantador y un chico inteligente que Kurt deseaba haber conocido bajo circunstancias normales.

"¡Hey!"

Rachel se sentó al lado de él y Kurt la miró con sorpresa.

"¿Cómo esta Blaine?" Rachel preguntó.

"Realmente bien," Kurt contestó. "Su consejera está yendo bien. En serio es agradable. Desafortunadamente es una de esas personas que creen en el comercio de Portadores pero es simpática y cree que deberían de ser tratados como humanos. Mentimos y le dijimos que queríamos a Blaine sano para que fuera capaz de pasar por un embarazo sin traumas. Esta ayudando mucho, de hecho."

"Eso es bueno," Rachel sonrió. "Entonces… ¿Ya se nos permite conocerlo?"

"Tal vez. Es su decisión." Kurt volvió a mirara la foto y Rachel se inclinó para mirar.

"Wow… es precioso," ella sonrió. "Mira esos rizos. Yo- Oh…"Rachel se mordió el labio, luciendo preocupada.

"¿Qué?" Kurt preguntó. Había estado sonriendo, apunto de concordar con la evaluación de Rachel cuando ella se rompió. No había nada malo con la foto. Blaine lucía tan sano y estaba sonriendo en su sueño, abrazando la almohada en la que Kurt había estado durmiendo que tuvo que remplazar su cuerpo así se podría levantar y arreglarse para la escuela sin despertar a su precioso amigo.

"¿De dónde era Blaine?" Rachel preguntó de repente, levantando la vista de la foto hacia él. "Antes de ser vendido"

"Yo… no lo sé. Siempre se cierra si le preguntas sobre su pasado así que deje de intentar ya que quería que confiara en mí," Kurt explicó. "Me imagine que me dirá cuando esté listo."

"Oh…" Ella estaba mordiendo su labio de nuevo.

"¿Qué es, Rachel?" Kurt exigió, frustrado.

"Bueno, es sólo que… estaba buscando vídeos de nuestra competencia en las Regionales," Rachel explicó. Kurt le dio una mirada exasperada, apunto de regañarla, pero ella agitó las manos. "Lo sé, lo sé, sólo déjame terminar. Como sea encontré montones de vídeos de los Warblers- y son locamente buenos, por cierto, tenemos toneladas de trabajo que hacer-"

"Sólo sigue con esto."

"Está bien. Como sea su cantante principal es como increíble. Es un barco total de ensueño… y estoy bastante segura es ese es él." Señaló la foto en el teléfono de Kurt y la miró conmocionado.

¿Podría ser? ¿Su Blaine era de Westerville, a sólo dos horas de distancia? Y él que se había preguntado si ¿era posible contactar a sus amigos cuando estaban tan cerca? ¿Por qué Blaine no le había dicho?

"No, Blaine me hubiera dicho algo a estas alturas. Sabe dónde está. Hubiera querido ver a sus amigos," Kurt dijo pero no se sentía tan seguro. Tal vez Blaine realmente pensaba que lo habían olvidado o tal vez tenía miedo que los despreciaran si los veía de nuevo.

"Mira en Youtube," Rachel sugirió. "Um… Hey, Soul Sister era una de sus presentaciones del año pasado. Fue increíble."

Kurt tecleó y cuando cargo lo suficiente ahí estaba Blaine parado al frente, una hermosa, profunda y conmovedora voz derramando las letras de Train y haciéndolas sonar incluso mejor que la original. Se veía un poco diferente, más sano (Aunque él estaba comenzando a verse de esa manera de nuevo) y definitivamente más feliz. Kurt podía ver su verdadera alegría en la presentación. Su cabello estaba gelificado con una onda artística al frente y hacía que ese uniforme de escuela privada luciera excepcionalmente atractivo.

Kurt se sintió triste.

"¿Por qué no me lo diría?" Kurt suspiró. "Quería ponerme en contacto con sus amigos por él."

"Tal vez está asustado," Rachel encogió los hombros. "Habla con él de esto. Ve si quiere verlos."

"Dirá que no incluso si en realidad quiere verlos, en el fondo," Kurt suspiró. Luego sus ojos se iluminaron. "¡Westerville está sólo a dos horas! Dalton esta afueras de la cuidad un poco, en su propia propiedad. Podría ir allá y regresar en un día. Me saltaré la escuela así Blaine no sospecharía y luego por lo menos ellos sabrán donde está y que está bien y le dejare a él el verlos."

"Esa es una gran idea. ¡Iré contigo!"

Kurt le dio una mirada seca. "Este no es un viaje de espionaje, Rach."

"Oh, eso lo sé. Pero si se presenta la oportunidad de revisar a nuestra competencia no lo dejaré pasar."

"Um… no, gracias Rachel. Sólo voy a ir por mi cuenta."

"¡Pero Kurt!"

"Mira, ¿Recuerdas como ustedes reaccionaron cuando les dije de Blaine?" Kurt pregunto y Rachel asintió, luciendo culpable. "Bueno esos chicos conocen a Blaine y probablemente lo aman – Sería imposible que no lo hagan y él dijo que ellos eran prácticamente su familia- estarán diez veces peor. Necesito ir yo solo."

"Si estás seguro…"

"Lo estoy."

* * *

Así que, al siguiente día Kurt se encontró llegando al estacionamiento para visitantes de Dalton Academy, mirando los edificios con temor.

"¿Blaine iba a la escuela aquí?" Kurt se pregunto. "¿Por qué demonios sus padres necesitaron venderlo?"

Sacudió su cabeza, incluso más perplejo de lo usual a la idea de los padres de Blaine vendiéndolo, se dirigió al edificio principal. Firmó como un visitante y se le dieron las direcciones para el salón del coro donde los Warblers estarían pasando el rato ya que había llegado durante la hora del almuerzo.

Caminó por los pasillos, mirando a su alrededor con asombro, deseando poder ir a la escuela aquí. Era hermoso. Con forme vagó más adentrado en el edificio fue atraído por un pasillo por el sonido de una docena de voces alzándose y cayendo en una hermosa armonía acapella. Había venido al lugar correcto.

Eran aun mejor en persona que el vídeo de Youtube pero sonaba… vacio sin la hermosa coz de Blaine guiándolos. Apostó a que lo extrañaban. Sabía que esto era lo correcto de hacer.

Entró por la puerta abierta y tocó vacilante. Unos chicos cerca lo escucharon y dejaron de cantar, haciendo que cada uno de los otros cayeran en silencio ya que se dieron cuenta. Todos observaron a Kurt con curiosidad. Parecían sospechosos – él lo sería también – pero interesado.

"Hola, ¿Puedo ayudarte?" un alto, chico de color preguntó.

"Um, sí, mi nombre es Kurt Hummel. Quería hablar con ustedes acerca de Blaine Anderson."

* * *

Blaine jugueteó con su collar, girándolo hasta que encontró la cerradura para que pudiera quitárselo. Kurt le había dado la pequeña llave así sería libre de ponerlo y quitarlo como quisiera. Era extraño. No le molestaba usar el collar, como pensó que lo haría. Pero no estaba seguro si le gustaba o no. Era muy bonito. Lo había escogido porque le recordaba los ojos de Kurt y terminaba pensando en Kurt cada vez que lo usaba.

Sostuvo la seda en sus manos y frunció el ceño.

Kurt había estado extraño la noche anterior. Un poco distante como si estuviera perdido en pensamientos. Blaine tuvo que repetir un par de veces antes de que Kurt siquiera respondiera. Esperaba que nada malo haya pasado. Kurt había confiado en él la semana pasada que había sido acosado mucho. No estaba tan mal ahora que los principales responsables se habían ido pero aún tenía el slushy ocasional o el choque en el casillero.

Blaine estaba sorprendido de cuan enojado estaba cuando se entero. Recordó como había sido ser torturado por ser gay. Por supuesto, ahora podía soportar lo que pasó en el Entrenamiento algún día pero no podía soportar la idea de que alguien. Kurt que era tan amable, generoso y desinteresado. Quien había decidido ayudar a Blaine incluso cuando pudo haber simplemente lavarse las manos de él. Quien nunca espero nada a cambio por bondad.

La gente era tan cruel.

"Blaine…"

Blaine levanto la vista para ver a Burt en su puerta. Llego a casa temprano de Washington y eran solo ellos hoy.

"Tengo algunos partidos para ponerme al día, ¿Quieres unirte conmigo?" Burt preguntó. Blaine asintió, feliz de qué lograría pasar más tiempo con Burt. Realmente admiraba al hombre y disfrutaba ver deportes con él ya que seguido tenían la misma opinión y dejo a Blaine relajarse y perderse en los partidos así no tenía que pensar en nada más.

Así que hizo a un lado sus preocupaciones sobre Kurt para abordarlos cuando el chico llegara a casa de la escuela y decidió enfocarse en lo juegos de football con el Congresista.

* * *

"Entonces, ¿Sabes dónde está? ¿Está bien?"

"¿Está vivo?"

Los chicos estaban tan llenos de preguntas que su líder, un chico asiático llamado Wes, tuvo que golpear con su martillo varias veces para lograr callarlos. Se tranquilizaron, los ojos en Kurt, esperándolo a que explicara.

"Por favor, hemos estado muy preocupados. ¿Sabes algo?"

"Blaine está en mi casa," Kurt explicó. "Físicamente está perfectamente bien."

"¿Físicamente?"

Continuaron mirando y Kurt se movió en una mesa a la vista de los quince muchachos.

"Los padres de Blaine lo vendieron," Kurt explicó suavemente. "¿Sabían que él es un Portador?"

Hubo un murmullo general de no y unos poco sonidos apenados mientras registraban exactamente lo que le debió pasar a Blaine. Luego uno de ellos volteó con ojos ardientes a Kurt, levantándose de su asiento.

"Entonces, ¿Él está en tu casa? ¿Por qué? ¿Tú lo compraste? ¿Decidiste que querías usar a un pobre, inocente chico para satisfacer tus propias enfermas necesidades?" gruño.

"¡Nick! ¡Siéntate!" Wes ordenó. "Todos ustedes."

"¿En verdad piensan que vendría aquí si estuviera maltratando a Blaine?" uno de los otros miembros del consejo, Kurt escucho llamarlo Thad, exigió.

"Dejen a Kurt hablar." David asintió.

"Gracias," Kurt respiró. Trató de ignorar las miradas de ira del resto del coro. "Yo no compré a Blaine. Alguien lo compró para mí, como un regalo, y lo acepté solamente así sabría que no sería enviado a algún raro pervertido."

"Entonces… tú no… ¿ya sabes?" Nick cuestionó.

Kurt sacudió su cabeza. "Nunca haría algo eso a alguien. No, Blaine está ileso. Pero emocionalmente y psicológicamente no está muy bien. Demonios, ni siquiera sabía que era de aquí hasta que alguien de mi propio Club Glee notó que su solista principal lucía exactamente como Blaine. Él no me dijo que estaba tan cerca de ustedes chicos… No quería que ustedes supieran que estaba tan cerca porque entonces ustedes lo verían. Tiene miedo de lo que verán si sabían lo que le ha pasado."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" el chico rubio al lado de Nick preguntó.

"¿Alguno se ustedes saben lo que pasa durante el Entrenamiento de esclavos?" Cabezas sacudidas por todos lados y algunos estremecimientos fueron su respuesta. "No es bonito, chicos. No lo explicare, es demasiado horrible Pero ellos rompieron algo en él. Piensa de sí mismo como repugnante y despreciable y piensa que así es como todos ustedes lo verán también. Así que él no quería verlos."

Kurt escucho la campana sonar en algún lado de la escuela y todos los chicos parecían molestos. Wes les dijo que se fueran a clase pero él se quedo atrás, moviéndose para sentarse cerca de Kurt.

"Dime la historia completa," Wes solicitó. Se veía increíblemente molesto.

"¿Eres cercano a él?"

"Mucho. Fui el que le ayudo a superar su basura cuando llego aquí. ¿Te dijo por qué vino a Dalton?"

"No… No hablamos de su pasado. Le molesta. Me imagine que cuando quisiera hablarme de esas cosas simplemente lo haría."

"Bueno, básicamente la versión corta es que fue golpeado por ser gay y tuvo que conseguir una beca para poder venir aquí para escapar de los matones. Vino a mitad de su primer año."

Kurt cubrió su boca. "Dios…" Después de todo lo que había pasado últimamente, él ya había pasado por eso antes. No es de extrañar que estuviera tan afectado por todo esto.

"Así que, por favor, necesito saber…"

Kurt miró los ojos suplicantes de Wes y le dijo todo desde cómo Blaine fue traído a ellos hasta ayer cuando descubrió que Blaine iba a Dalton. Cuando hablaron de las pesadillas y el pegajoso, mimoso, adormilado Blaine, Wes se rió.

"Sí, algunos de nosotros experimentamos eso también después de que se transfiriera aquí," Wes sonrió. Suspiró mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía. "Es horrible. Veras, sabía que algo pasaba cuando no me mando mensajes como usualmente lo hacía el fin de semana. Sólo se fue el Viernes en la tarde y no escuchamos de él. Me puse muy preocupado cuando no regreso a los dormitorios el Domingo por la noche pero no contestaba su teléfono y cuando no se presentó el Lunes… Bueno, descubrí que sus padres habían anulado su inscripción sin una razón y ellos no respondieron ninguna de nuestras llamadas."

"¿Qué hicieron?" Kurt preguntó.

"Fuimos a su casa. Blaine me había dado su llave de repuesto, por si acaso. No estaban en casa así que nos permitimos entrar pero no había señal de él y todas sus cosas se habían ido, su habitación vacía. Asumimos lo peor pero mantuvimos nuestros ojos y oídos por alguna noticia. Esperábamos que tal vez por fin se hubiera hartado del abuso de su padre y se hubiera ido con Cooper pero no sabíamos como contactarlo."

"¿Cooper?"

"El hermano mayor de Blaine. Cooper no está cerca por mucho y Blaine apenas oye de él. Tuvo una gran discusión con su padre cuando dejo la Escuela de Leyes para convertirse en actor. Sólo viene a casa cuando sus padres lo exigen o cuando Blaine lo contacta y dice que lo necesita. Ninguno de nosotros pudo conseguir llegar a él. ¿Pero ahora apareces? Es como un milagro."

Wes se movió hacia adelante y tomó la mano de Kurt. "Muchas gracias, por dejarnos saber que él está bien. ¿Podemos… podemos verlo?"

"Me encantaría por ustedes pero no lo obligaré a hacer nada que no quiera hacer," Kurt explico. "Le voy a decir que vine y cuan preocupados todos ustedes están, que quieren verlo a pesar de lo que le ha pasado. Iremos a partir de ahí."

Wes asintió. "Eso es más de lo que pensé que jamás conseguiremos."

"Dame tu teléfono," Wes obedeció y Kurt tecleo su información. "Este es mi numero y mi dirección en Lima. Puedes llamarme para checarlo y te dejare saber si accede a ver a alguno de ustedes. Pero si lo hace, no puede ser todos a la vez. La gente aún le pone tenso e incomodo. Pero sé que los necesita, necesita tanta gente que lo ame y apoye como pueda tener."

"Estaré llamando, es una promesa," Wes explicó. Le envió un mensaje rápido a Kurt para que Kurt tuviera su número.

"Gracias," Kurt dijo, muy agradecido por el obvio amor que esos chicos tenían por Blaine. "Debería regresar para que pueda llegar a casa a tiempo o puede que se preocupe."

Wes sonrió. "Te acompaño afuera, no puedo tenerte perdido aquí."

Kurt regreso la sonrisa con gratitud y felicitó a los Warblers mientras salían. Es sonrió, diciendo que sabía que Kurt era de New Directions porque ellos, también, habían buscado en Youtube su competencia.

"Espero enfrentarme con ustedes en las Regionales," Wes le dijo. "¿Crees que Blaine esté lo suficientemente bien para venos a vernos para entonces? Me gustaría que nos viera actuar."

"Ya veremos. Las Regionales son en Marzo. No es ni siquiera Diciembre aún. Puede pasar cualquier cosa."

Wes y Kurt se sonrieron una vez más antes de que Kurt entrara en su choche y dirigirse a casa.

* * *

Blaine estaba buscando en el refrigerador algo de comer cuando escucho el sonido del auto de Kurt, en casa temprano de nuevo. Su corazón saltó un poco por lo que salió a recibir a Kurt cuando entró por la puerta.

"¡Hola!" Blaine saludó. "¿Por qué estas en casa temprano?"

"Necesitamos hablar," Kurt explicó. "Vamos a la cocina."

Blaine asintió y fue con Kurt, curioso por saber que estaba pasando. No sonaba molesto, exactamente, más pensativo.

"No parezcas tan preocupado," Kurt se rió entre dientes. "No es malo, de hecho es muy bueno."

Blaine asintió y se sentó. "Adelante entonces."

"Fui a Westerville hoy," Kurt dijo casualmente, sus ojos en Blaine con atención. Blaine se congeló.

_Él sabía…_

"A Dalton Academy, específicamente."

"¿Por qué harías eso? ¿Espiar no es contra las reglas?" Blaine preguntó, tratando de evitar que su voz temblara.

"Tuve una muy buena conversación con Wesley Hughes, el líder del Consejo de allí. De hecho hablé con todos los chicos," Kurt continuó. Definitivamente sabía. ¿Por qué haría eso? Blaine miró a Kurt, esperándolo a que hablara. Kurt estaba observando a Blaine, esperándolo a que hablara también. Rompió primero. "¿Por qué no me dijiste Blaine? Westerville esta tan cerca. Hubiera…"

"¡No quiero que me vean!" Blaine se rompió y luego retrocedió, los instintos recordándole que no se le permitía hablarle a Kurt de esa manera." "Lo siento."

"Blaine…" Kurt se acerco hacia Blaine pero Blaine se alejó por primera vez en una semana y media. Kurt miró herido pero lo ocultó bien. "Me di cuenta de tu redacción. Quieres verlos, se que quieres. Y ellos quieren verte también. Están preocupados."

Blaine miró hacia arriba. "¿Les dijiste?"

"Bueno, sí, querían saber –"

"¿En realidad les dijiste lo que me pasó?" Blaine se levantó, ira destellando a través de él mientras temblaba. "¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¿No te das cuenta de lo que ellos van a pensar de mí? ¿Cómo van a verme? ¡No valgo nada! ¡No soy nada! ¡Y ahora ellos saben eso! ¡¿Cómo pudiste, Kurt?!"

"Yo… Blaine, lo siento pero yo-"

"¡Déjame en paz!" Blaine se alejó de la mesa, corriendo por las escaleras y azotando su puerta así nadie vendría y lo molestara antes de lanzarse bajo sus cobijas sin utilizar, acurrucándose en una bola y lloró en silencio.

* * *

Kurt escucho afuera de la habitación de Blaine, en pánico por su reacción. No podía escuchar nada adentro y tenía miedo de lo que estaba pasando. Pensó que Blaine estaba pensando mejor de él mismo pero aparentemente no era así y la culpa por no notarlo estaba en él.

Eventualmente, se cansó de esperar y sólo abrió la puerta. La cerró y vio un bulto tembloroso bajo las cobijas y se acercó, sentándose en la orilla.

"Blaine, por favor," Kurt murmuró. Puso una mano en Blaine y sintió su temblor crecer. "Necesitas hablarme y más que eso necesitas escuchar justo ahora. Tus amigos en Dalton estaban tan preocupados y tan espantados por ti. Nadie sabía que pasó contigo. Pensaron que podrías estar muerto. Yo yendo fue un alivio para ellos porque les dije que estabas a salvo y bien, al menos físicamente de todos modos."

Kurt hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

"Cuando se enteraron de lo que te pasó estaban furiosos. No contigo sino con tus padres y conmigo. Ellos no confían en mí exactamente y no los culpo. Si uno de mis amigos fuera propiedad de alguien no confiaría en ellos tampoco, esto solo demuestra cuán preocupados por ti. Quieren verte, realmente pero les dije que no hasta que estuvieras listo. Están dispuestos a esperar. Wes tiene mi número de teléfono y va a llamar todos los días para ver cómo estás. Puedes hablar con él si quieres. Blaine, necesitas a tus amigos. Necesitas su apoyo y su amor. Necesitas a gente que conoces y confías."

Se pauso de nuevo y Blaine se movió un poco.

"Yo confío en ti…"

Su voz sonaba amortiguada pero Kurt entendió. Se levantó y jalo las cobijas así podría subir al lado de Blaine, enroscándose a su alrededor para que pudiera sostenerse fuertemente. Blaine se dio la vuelta en sus brazos, envolviendo un brazo en la cintura de Kurt y presionando su rostro contra el pecho de Kurt, sollozando con tristeza.

"¿Quieren verme?" preguntó en voz baja.

"Por supuesto que quieren, hermoso," Kurt murmuró."Les dije de esto, de cómo te ves a ti mismo pero que pensé estabas mejorando. Necesito que hables conmigo de esto. No eres un inútil, Blaine. Eres tan maravilloso y tan, tan precioso para mí. Tienes que creer eso."

"No puedo…"

"Entonces comenzaré a decírtelo todos los días. Te recordare de todo sobre ti que adoro. Todo lo que valoro. Entonces un día tendrás que comenzar a creerme."

Blaine se rió tristemente, acurrucándose más cerca de Kurt.

"No los puedo ver aún," murmuró.

"Lo sé. Es tu decisión. Pero sólo recuerda que ellos quieren verte. Quieren ver que estás bien. Quieren ayudar. Sólo piensa en eso."

Blaine asintió.

"Así que, tengo toneladas de tarea por hacer," Kurt dijo, dejando caer suavemente el tema. "¿Qué tal si hacemos nuestra tarea juntos?"

"Seguro, me gustaría eso. ¿Podemos hacerla aquí? Es cómodo."

Kurt se rió y abrazo a Blaine con más fuerza.

"No creo que funcionaría. Vamos, vamos a levantarnos luego más tarde podemos ver un maratón de Project Runway en la cama con helado o algo."

"Suena bien." Aventaron las cobijas de su cabeza y se sentaron. Kurt apartó los sobrantes de lágrimas del rostro de Blaine. "Oye Kurt…"

"¿Mmm?"

"No pasas tiempo con tus amigos fuera de la escuela."

"Oh, bueno, supongo que sólo…"

Blaine sonrió suavemente a su falta de respuesta. "No siempre tienes que estar aquí haciendo de niñera para mí. Estoy seguro de que tenías una vida antes de que llegara a ella así que… puedes dejarme aquí algunas veces para pasar un rato con ellos."

"Supongo que extraño la pijamada mensual con las chicas de Glee," Kurt suspiró. "Pero no empieces a sentirte mal. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo más con ellas la mayor parte del tiempo. Necesitaba llegar a conocerte y que tú me conocieras."

"Ok, puedo aceptar eso." Blaine salió de la cama y recogió sus libros antes de caminar con Kurt a su habitación y colocarse en la cama mientras Kurt se sentaba en su escritorio. "Pero, ahora nos conocemos bastante bien. Puedes pasar tiempo con ellos sin sentirte culpable. No me importara."

"Mmm… está bien. Supongo que puedo hacer eso."

Blaine sonrió satisfecho y se puso a trabajar en algunas formulas de química. Kurt observo su cara formando una máscara de concentración antes de voltear a su propia tarea, sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que iba a arrepentirse su acuerdo cuando el Viernes llegara y fuera acordonado en una pijamada de las chicas de ND para compensar lo que se perdió.

* * *

**XXX**

_Blaine vagaba por los pasillos de Dalton con una sensación de felicidad. Se sentía tan bien estar de vuelta, de estar caminando en esos familiares pasillos en su camino al ensayo de los Warblers. Estaban probando un nuevo número de Katy Perry hoy. Wes finalmente había cedido a sus ruegos y estaba esperando que fuera lo suficiente bueno para usarla en las Regionales. Quería vencer a New Directions porque entonces Kurt le debería una cita para café. Eso sí, incluso si los Warblers perdían aún tendrían esa cita ya que él le debería una a Kurt si New Directions ganaban._

_Frunció el ceño cuando notó cual vacío estaba. Usualmente había chicos por todos lados una vez que las clases terminaban pero parecía que han desaparecido. Lanzó el pensamiento a un lado mientras entraba al salón del coro luego se detuvo._

_Esto también, estaba extrañamente vacío._

"_¿Chicos?" Blaine llamó. "Si esto es una broma no es muy divertido."_

_Espero pero no hubo respuesta. Tal vez todavía no estaban ahí. Camino para tomar su asiento habitual en el salón pero tan pronto como dio un paso más allá de la puerta unas manos lo agarraron del otro lado y lo arrojaron al suelo. Gruño con forme el impacto envió el aire fuera de sus pulmones y batalló por jalarlo de vuelta. Las manos estaban de vuelta pero esta vez estaban rasgando su uniforme de su cuerpo._

"_¡Alto! ¡Basta!" Blaine gritó, luchando contra ellas pero más manos llegaron para inmovilizarlo así las primeras podrían terminar de desvestirlo. Lucho y estiró el cuello, congelándose cuando vio los rostros familiares de sus compañeros, sus bocas torcidas un sonrisas crueles haciéndolos casi irreconocibles con sus fríos, fríos ojos._

"_No," Blaine gimió. Fue jalado y empujado por el brazo de uno de los sillones, aún siendo presionado. Escucho un familiar chasquido de botas duras y una pequeña sonrisa._

_Sebastian._

_Blaine gimió y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. No, no de nuevo. Estaba sucediendo de nuevo._

"_Eres un buen chico, Blaine," Sebastian ronroneó, pasando una mano revestida con látex por su espalda desnuda hasta que sus dedos se sumergieron en su abertura, recorriendo para probar su entrada. "Todo abierto, presentándote para mí. Eres como una buena puta."_

_Blaine contuvo otro gemido mientras lágrimas amenazaban con caer. No quería esto._

"_Por favor, no hagas-"_

_¡SMACK!_

_Blaine gritó cuando la mano golpeó su trasero dolorosamente._

"_¡No hables al menos que se te diga, puta!" Sebastian gruño. "Por eso, no voy a prepararte. Vas a tener que tomarlo como la ramera que eres."_

_Blaine lloró cuando escucho el cierre de sus jeans y trató de escapar de las manos sosteniéndolo pero esto solo le valió otras tres palmadas en su trasero ardido. Sintió las lagrimas fluyendo libremente ahora mientras las risitas sonaron de los Warbles que estaban parados alrededor, esperando que fuera violado, casi emocionados por ello._

_Sebastian agarro su cabello y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás, guiando su pene hacia un apretado, recto virginal sin preparación de Blaine._

"_Dime que eres," Sebastian gruñó, presionando la cabeza de su erección al agujero fruncido."_

"_Soy sólo una ramera," Blaine gimió, jadeando de dolor cuando Sebastian empezó a forzarse dentro._

"_¿Para qué eres bueno?"_

"_Ser cogido."_

_Se metió por completo dentro y Blaine sollozó, gritando de dolor mientras el caliente dolor se disparó por todo su cuerpo. Estaba siendo destrozado por dentro y Sebastian comenzó a empujarse con fuerza y rapidez, los Warblers riendo cruelmente mientras Blaine se ahogo cuando su cabeza fue jalada más atrás._

"_Entonces, di gracias por haberte dado lo que mereces," Sebastian silbó._

"_Gracias," Blaine lloró débilmente._

"_Cada vez, esclavo."_

_Así Blaine comenzó a sollozar un adolorido 'gracias' cada vez que Sebastian se empujaba en él, dolor desgarrando por su cuerpo y su alma. Las risas haciendo eco a su alrededor. Podía oír sus palabras: 'tan buena puta', 'lo toma como una profesional' 'es todo para lo que es bueno después de todo', 'zorra repugnante'._

_Lloró durante todo el calvario, lágrimas corrían por su rostro y sus palabras sólo sollozos. Estuvo a punto de vomitar cuando Sebastian gimió y se quedó inmóvil, derramando su semilla dentro de Blaine, el calor ardiente del daño que había hecho. Luego se dejó caer en el suelo, temblando con sangre y semen derramándose de él ya que todos pasaron por delante y nadie se detenía a ayudarlo. _

_Sebastian subió sus pantalones y los fijo, sonriendo hacia Blaine._

"_Voy a regresar mañana, zorra," prometió. "No importa a dónde vayas, te encontraré."_

_Le dio una patada fuerte en el estomago, acentuando el dolor en su abdomen antes de pavonearse._

**XXX**

Blaine se lanzó de golpe en la cama, lágrimas ya corrían por su rostro ya que probablemente habían pasando por todo el calvario. Se sentía tan real. ¿Era real? Blaine se movió un poco hasta que se dio cuenta que no había dolor en su parte inferior del cuerpo por lo que no debió ser real.

Pero se sintió como eso… Tan real…

Estaba temblando y abrazándose el mismo, mirando alrededor con terror. Necesitaba ser sostenido. Necesitaba ser protegido. Necesitaba a alguien que le dijera que no fue real y que estaba a salvo.

Brincó fuera de la cama y abrió su puerta, corriendo hasta que llegó a la de Kurt, arrojándola abierta así que golpeó en la pared y luego se congeló.

Kurt no estaba ahí. Kurt estaba en casa de Rachel para una pijamada porque Blaine le había hecho prometer que iría. Se dejó caer al piso en la puerta de Kurt, viendo fijamente la cama vacía mientras el miedo comenzó a cerrarse más. Nadie estaba ahí. Nadie lo protegería. Nadie podría mantenerlo a salvo.

No se dio cuenta de las luces pendiéndose por el pasillo o la gente acercándosele.

"¿Amigo?"

Él no registró el sonido por completo pero seguro sintió la mano en su hombro. Brincó en sorpresa, lanzando su mano en un vano esfuerzo por protegerse.

"¡No me toques!" gritó antes de recordar que no tenía el derecho de golpear a su Maestro y se contrajo en la pared. "Lo siento, lo siento. ¡No me lastime! ¡Por favor no me lastime!"

"Blaine, soy yo. Soy Burt," La voz dijo.

Blaine comenzó a deslizarse por la pared, los brazos arriba protectoramente mientras lloraba y suplicaba no ser castigado.

* * *

"¡Bien, follar a uno, matar a uno, casarse con uno!" Santana anunció. "Berry. Sr Shue, Sr Ryerson y… Mitt Romney."

Rachel hizo una mueca. "Todos son viejos."

"Sólo contesta," Mercedes rió.

"Bien. Supongo… Matar a Romney porque es un idiota, casarme con el Sr Ryerson porque hace buen dinero con sus negocios de drogas y follar al Sr Shue a un lado."

"Berry, tú sucia perra," Santana bromeó y las chicas comenzaron a reír. Kurt sonrió en tormo a ellas con cariño. Había extrañado esto pero disfrutaba pasar tiempo con Blaine. Además había sido importante conseguir que Blaine se acostumbrara a estar cerca de él. Supuso que Blaine estaba en lo correcto, diciéndole de venir y pasar el rato, después de todo se conocían ahora para que pudiera dejar de flotando como una madre gallina todo el tiempo.

"Tu turno Kurt," Rachel decidió. "Um… Justin Timberlake, Rick Nelson y el Príncipe Carlos."

Kurt levantó sus cejas. "Oh eso es tan fácil. Matar-" Se detuvo mientras su teléfono sonó y vio que era Finn.

"¡No te atrevas a contestar eso Porcelana!" Santana anunció.

"Pero-"

"Vamos, Kurt, apenas has pasado tiempo con nosotras últimamente," Quinn se quejó.

"Es Finn. Podría ser sobre Blaine," Kurt explicó. "Lo siento." Aceptó la llamada y se levanto. "¿Finn?"

"¡Amigo, necesitamos que nos ayudes!" Finn dijo. "¡Blaine se ha vuelto totalmente loco!"

"¿Qué?" Kurt corrió a su bolsa y comenzó a poner sus cosas de nuevo adentro, ya planeando dirigirse a casa. Las chicas lo miraron con sorpresa. "¿Qué pasó? ¡Dime ahora!"

"Bueno, escuchamos gritos más temprano y luego hubo un golpe seco y encontramos a Blaine balanceándose y temblando en tu puerta," Finn explicó. "Burt trató de hablarle pero se asustó y lo golpeó y luego se puso a llorar y a rogar no ser herido. Ahora está encerrado en su habitación y está llorando y no sabemos qué hacer."

"Estoy en camino, estaré ahí tan pronto como pueda," Kurt prometió, su corazón acelerado.

"¿Qué? ¡No te puedes ir!" Brittany se quejó.

"Tengo que. Algo está mal con Blaine. Probablemente tuvo una pesadilla," Kurt dijo frenéticamente, levantando su bolsa. "Nunca debí se haber aceptado a esto. Me necesita ahí cuando las tiene. Me tengo que ir. No regresaré. Adiós."

Con eso salió corriendo, dijo adiós a los dos sorprendidos Sr Berry y subió a su carro, prácticamente acelerando para llegar a casa. Estaba pasando su mano por su cabello mientras se detenía en una luz roja pero luego se dio cuenta que era tan tarde que no había otros carros a la vista simplemente la saltó, feliz de manejar la multa luego siempre y cuando eso significara que podía llegar a casa con Blaine antes.

Corrió arriba, aventando su bolsa en el suelo mientras pasaba su habitación, sin importarle por sus pertenencias y fue directo a la puerta de Blaine donde Carole estaba tratando de conseguir que abriera la puerta.

"¡Kurt!" ella respiró con alivio. Kurt le sonrió y luego tocó.

"Cariño, abre la puerta, soy yo," Kurt pidió. "Estoy aquí ahora. No hay nada de que temer. Por favor, abre la puerta. No vas a ser castigado. Tenías miedo y lo entendemos. Vamos, abre la puerta."

Escucho los sollozos de Blaine apartándose un poco, luego su voz asustada preguntó. "¿Kurt?"

"Sí, bebe, soy yo. Vamos abre la puerta," Kurt declaró. "Te mantendré a salvo, lo prometo."

Hubo un sonido de muebles siendo movidos y luego la puerta estaba abierta y Kurt se encontró con un tembloroso Blaine histérico lleno de sollozos. Lo llevó a su habitación y cerró la puerta, sentándolos a ambos en la cama, Blaine se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Shh, shh, todos está bien," Kurt suspiró.

"Me estaba cogiendo," Blaine sollozó. "Me estaba haciendo agradecerle. Todos ellos estaban mirando. Pensé que eran mis amigos pero no les importó. Se rieron mientras lo hacía. No estabas ahí. No estuviste ahí cuando te necesite."

"No pasara de nuevo. Siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites," Kurt prometió. Esto fue lo que paso cuando descuido su deber de proteger a Blaine. No podía dejar que eso pasara de nuevo. Debió saberlo mejor. Blaine no había pasado por ni uno de esos sueños desde que llegó aquí. ¿Por qué pensó que cambiaría para que pudiera tener una pijamada? Y por alguna razón esta noche fue peor. Nunca había visto a Blaine así de molesto. Supuso que los mirones eran los Warblers, una reencarnación del miedo de Blaine tuvo que ellos pensarían que no valía nada.

"Por favor no me dejes." Blaine suplicó mientras sus sollozos cesaron y Kurt fue capaz de moverse bajo las cobijas, acunando a Blaine suavemente contra su pecho.

"No lo haré. No de nuevo. Estoy aquí para ti," Kurt murmuró, presionando pequeños besos en sus rizos, su frente y sienes. "Estás a salvo. Está bien. Puedes dormir ahora. Estaré aquí velando por ti."

"¿Lo prometes?" Blaine sonó tan joven y tan asustado en esa pequeña palabra. Kurt miro hacia abajo y vio sus ojos, abiertos y llenos de lágrimas, mirando hacia arriba a él con tanta confianza. Puso un prolongado beso en la frente de Blaine y jaló de él más apretado, prometiendo nunca dejar que esto ocurra de nuevo.

"Lo prometo."

* * *

_**Ow pobre Blaine esta es la peor pesadilla que ha tenido y ahora Kurt se siente culpable por eso. ¿Creen que los Warblers le ayuden a Blaine? Bueno nos leemos la próxima semana :D**_


End file.
